Une croix sur ma vie
by Chizu Himura
Summary: L'akatsuki recommence à faire des siennes et nos personnages préférés sont isolés dans le manoir d'une fille... spéciale OC. Tous les couples classiques y sont plus un de mon invention. C'est pas un truc triste ou gay ne vous fiez pas au titre.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**** : Nouvelle mission**

Kakashi marchait doucement dans une foret plus que vaste. Il devrait arriver bientôt pour l'informer de sa nouvelle mission. Elle allait sûrement être contente qu'elle ne soit pas comme toute les autres qu'on lui avait confiées jusque là.

-Enfin, la voilà, dit-il en apercevant la merveilleusement grande demeure de son amie. Il monta les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte à laquelle il frappât et qui s'ouvrit sur une adolescente avec de longs cheveux couleur or attachés en une haute queue de cheval par un ruban blanc et un pansement recouvrant toute sa joue gauche.

-Kakashi! S'écria-t-elle.

-Salut Chizu, répondit-il. Je peut entrer?

-Bien sur.

Il pénétra dans l'énorme maison. Il était toujours impressionné par les murs multicolores qui, selon lui, étaient de très mauvais goût mais elle disait que c'était plus joyeux.

-Je suis venu t'informer de ta nouvelle mission…

Elle prit un air triste et détourna le regard vers le plancher à côté d'elle.

-Celle-là est différente.

Elle replongea ses yeux noisette très foncé dans ceux de Kakashi avec un air interrogateur.

-L'akatsuki à repris du service et va s'en prendre à des jeunes que je connais et ta mission est de les héberger, de les protéger, de les informer et de les entraîner pour une durée indéterminée.

-Mais…,commença-t-elle, je ne suis pas une baby-sitter.

-Ce ne sont pas des bébés, ils ont le même âge que toi, l'une d'entre eux est même plus vieille. C'est l'hokage elle-même qui m'a donner l'ordre de t'en informer.

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille et même une petite larme de reconnaissance naissait dans ses yeux.

-Merci, soupira-t-elle avec un grand soulagement, Combien sont-ils et quand vont-ils arriver?

-Ils sont onze et arriveront dans deux jours.

-Je peut me débrouiller pour avoir onze lits d'ici deux jours mais je n'ai que six chambres pour tous les loger.

-Eh bien ils les partagerons. Tiens, voici la liste de tes futurs locataires, dit-il en lui tendant un parchemin qu'elle prit sans tarder puis elle le fixa avec inquiétude.

-Pourrait-tu ne pas leur en parler, demanda-t-elle?

-Comment ça? Je vais devoir leur dire qu'ils viennent ici si tu veux qu'ils viennent franchement, répondit-il d'un ton un peu moqueur.

-Non, je parlais de ça, dit-elle posant doucement sa main sur le bandage sur son visage, son regard était plus profond que jamais.

-D'accord, sourit-il sous son masque. Je te les ramènent dans deux jours. À plus.

Chizu referma la porte derrière Kakashi et sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas sourit aussi sincèrement. Elle ouvrit le parchemin que Kakashi lui avait précédemment tendu et parcourut les lettres écrites à l'encre noir sur le papier vieilli par le temps :

Sakura Haruno

_Tenten Hisayo_

_Hinata Hyûga_

Neji Hyûga

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shikamaru Nara_

_Gaara Sabaku_

_Temari Sabaku_

_Sasuké Uchiwa_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Ino Yamanaka

La jeune rousse referma le rouleau et fit le tour de son immense maison pour ramasser tout ce qui traîne car, oui, elle n'était pas très ordonnée mais elle devait faire de la place pour tout ce beau monde.

**Voilà c'est mon prologue. Si vous voulez savoir ce que Chizu veut cacher à ses colocs vous devrez m'envoyer des reviews. Je veut qu'il en pleuve! PAS AU SENS PRORE!**

**Peut-être que j'en demande trop, c'est seulement ma première fic à vie… Pour ce qui est du nom de Tenten je le connais pas alors je lui en ai inventé un, j'espère qu'il vous plait. Et non je ne suis pas douée pour trouver des noms de chapitre originaux(comme vous pouvez le constater).**

**Mais bon je vous promets une suite.**

**A+**


	2. Visite guidée

**Merci pour les reviews de ****Mahina, Akuri Atsuki, Arkange et Kuusou1982. Non Naruto ne finira pas avec Gaara (ne vous en faites pas). Dorénavant j'écrirai Sasuke et j'esserai de faire des chapitres plus longs. Mes propres pensées sont en gras.**

**Visite guidée**** (Ooooh vous sentez l'imagination?)**

-Quand est-ce qu'on arrive? Je suis fatigué de marcher et la nuit va bientôt tomber.

-On y est presque.

En effet nos amis étaient pratiquement arrivés à leur nouvelle demeure.

-Oh mon dieu…

On leur avait bien dit que la maison était grande mais jamais au grand jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer une baraque aussi imposante. Elle devait bien faire 4 étages et dans la cour était un immense jardin rempli d'innombrables plantes de toutes sortes et une fontaine d'eau claire.

Une fois devant la porte, Kakashi se planta devant la petite troupe.

-Avant de la confronter à vous, ou de vous confronter à elle, vous devez savoir qu'elle ne vous répondra pas si vous lui demandez comment elle va. Ne lui demandez jamais pourquoi, selon elle la question pourquoi n'a pas sa raison d'être, demandez lui plutôt pour qui. Elle pense toujours aux autres avant elle même. Et finalement la seule chose qui va la mettre en vrai colère c'est la violence injustifiée, que ce soit physique ou verbal.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu l'arrêter, Naruto frappa vivement à la porte. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, tous virent apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte une fille vêtue d'un kimono jaune aux larges bordures violettes surmontant ses shorts assortis, le tout attaché soigneusement par une grande ceinture blanche formant une boucle dans son dos.

-Salut, moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki, dit l'énergumène au premier plan.

-Bonjour, vous êtes mes nouveaux colocataires, eh bien entrez, c'est chez vous maintenant, fit-elle en s'écartant du passage pour les laisser passer.

On aurait pu croire à un film de Disney si les murs auraient étés roses. Les nombreuses fenêtres laissaient entrer beaucoup de lumière et aéraient la pièce. Le plancher était tellement propre qu'ils voyaient presque leur reflet dedans. Les nouveaux arrivants étaient subjugués par ce qui les entouraient.

-Alors je te les laissent, sortit Kakashi, qui jusque là ne s'était pas fait remarqué.

-D'accord, à la prochaine.

Un bref silence s'ensuivit.

-Bienvenue chez vous, et accessoirement chez moi aussi, je suis sur qu'on va tous bien s'entendre. J'espère mieux vous connaître prochainement puisque pour l'instant je ne connais que vos noms et l'endroit d'ou vous venez.

-C'est déjà plus que ce que nous nous savons de toi, répliqua froidement Sasuke. Quel est ton nom et d'ou est-ce que tu sort?

-Je m'appelle Chizu et je sort du salon, sourit-elle gentiment.

Consternation et indignation totale sur le visage de Sasuke, ce qui fit échapper quelques rires autour.

-Je ne sais pas si cette nouvelle va vous réjouir ou vous désoler mais je n'ai que six chambres alors que vous êtes onze donc un seul d'entre vous aura sa chambre à lui les autres partagerons à deux.

-Je prend la chambre seul, fit le roux à l'arrière, sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique.

-D'accord, répondit leur ôte tout sourire. Venez je vais vous faire visiter.

Elle les entraîna d'abord vers le salon ou ce trouvait un grand divan rouge en cercle ou les sièges se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Un grand écran plat était accroché au mur et juste en dessous des tas de jeux vidéos dernière génération qui en faisait bavé Naruto et Kiba.

Puis sur le même étage, la cuisine, dotée de grands espaces de rangement pour de la nourriture en quantité industrielle, et la salle à manger où Chizu avait ajouté plusieurs chaises pour ses invités.

À l'étage supérieur se trouvaient les chambres et les salles de bains.

-Allez porter vos bagages vous en aurez moins lourd à transporter ensuite.

-Euh …Naruto-kun, demanda une voix timide. Le concerné se retourna.

-Oui Hinata.

-Est-ce que… tu voudrais bien partager… ta chambre avec… moi, fini-t-elle.

-Mais bien sur Hinata, répondit-il le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Et tu peux m'appeler Naruto tout court tu sais.

-D'accord. **Elle est trop mignonne.**

Un peu plus loin, bien qu'il lui ait répondu par un ''hun'', Sasuke avait accepter d'être dans la même chambre que Sakura et encore un peu plus loin, Kiba et Ino défaisaient leurs valises.

-Galère, je vais être obligé de dormir dans la même pièce que cette tornade. Shikamaru était désespéré, mais pourquoi Neji était allé avec Tenten? Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné à son triste sort?**Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi mouahahahah.**

La blonde défaisait déjà ses valises dans leur chambre(en fait elle avait ouvert la valise et l'avait vidée d'un coup sur le lit près de la fenêtre.

-Je prends ce lit là, dit-elle quand elle le vit entrer.

-Oui, je m'en serais douté.

Dans la chambre en diagonale à la leur, Gaara avait simplement déposé sa valise près de l'unique lit présent dans la pièce. Puis tous ressortir de leur chambre respectives et suivirent leur guide.

Toujours un étage plus haut, les visiteurs étaient ébahis par la grandeur de la pièce qui comportait des tas d'équipements d'entraînement sophistiqués.

-Woah! À quoi ça sert ça? Trop tard Temari avait donné un élan à une grande roue environ au centre de la pièce.

Quatre gigantesques machines ressemblant à des canons se tournèrent alors vers elle et commencèrent à lui lancer des shurikens. Elle se déplaça mes les mitrailleuses bougèrent aussi et suivaient ces mouvements. Puis plus rien, Temari avait cessée de courir, les shurikens ne volaient plus, la roue s'était arrêtée, ou plutôt s'était faite arrêter. Chizu l'avait stoppée d'une seule main et se tenait maintenant à côté d'elle regardant tout le monde de ces grands yeux étincelants.

-Ca c'est la salle d'entraînement vous pouvez y venir tant que vous le souhaitez. Au fait je n'autorise les combats entre vous que pendant l'entraînement.

-Non mais tu es qui pour nous empêcher de nous battre, dit Neji sur un ton de défi.

-La personne à qui on à confié vos vies c'est tout, répondit-elle sur le même ton, ce qui offusqua son interlocuteur qui n'ajouta rien.

-On fini la visite ou pas?

Ils montèrent le dernier escalier pour arriver dans une pièce bien plus petite que la précédente et dotée de seulement quelques meubles et un ordinateur de la taille d'un machine à laver et un écran encore plus grand.

-Je vous présente le plus grand réseau d'information de la planète. J'ai des dossiers sur tout le monde, aussi bien les morts que les vivants. J'ai les actes de naissances, les dossiers scolaires, les mission que vous avez effectués, des tas de photos et d'autre informations quelconques.

-Vous pourrez vous promener à votre guise durant tout votre séjour ici mais il est tard alors je vous conseille d'aller dormir. Demain je ferai des crêpes pour déjeuner.** Je ne sais pas si on mange des crêpes au Japon mais c'est pour une bonne cause.**

-Super alors bonne nuit dit Shikamaru à l'attention de toute l'assemblée.

Bien qu'ils soient tous isolés du reste du monde, ils ne risquent pas de s'ennuyer.

Tous se changèrent avec plus ou moins de gêne à cause de leur voisin de chambre et allèrent dormir.

Alors qu'en pensez vous? Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais c'était important pour moi de vous renseigner sur les lieux.

Merci pour les reviews, même si c'est pas grand chose ça me fait un bien infini de savoir que mon histoire plait à d'autres personnes.

A+


	3. Connaisance

**Merci de continuer de m'envoyer vos reviews vos commentaires sont très constructifs surtout pour une débutante comme moi. Natsu ten'shi, elo17, tenshi kuusou et Arckange, pour les nommer. Au fait Natsu, j'ai édité mon profile si tu veux en savoir plus sur moi. Je n'ai pas tout le temps accès à Internet donc je ne pourrai pas toujours envoyer de nouveaux chapitre alors merci de votre patience.**

* * *

Connaisance

Ce fut par une alléchante odeur de chocolat que Tenten et Hinata se firent réveillées le lendemain matin. Sortant doucement de sa chambre pour ne pas réveiller Naruto, Hinata fit un rapide tour à la salle de bain pour replacer ses couettes.

-Oh tu es réveillée. Hinata sursauta et sourit timidement à Tenten.

-Oui. As-tu… bien dormi?

-Oui, mais maintenant j'ai faim, tu viens?

Les deux amies allèrent à la cuisine et s'arrêtèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte, estomaquée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. La grande table était remplie d'assiettes débordantes de crêpes, de bols remplis de crème fouettée, de planches recouvertes de fruit et de plats pleins de chocolat fondu.

-Bon matin les filles, j'espère que vous avez faim, lanca la rousse du font de la cuisine. Est-ce que les autres sont levés?

-Pas à ce qu'on sache. Mais dit moi, c'est toi qui a tout préparé?

-Oui, j'ai utilisé le jutsu de multi-clonage pour aller plus vite. Tu as bien dit que personne n'était réveillé?

-Euh… oui.

-Eh bien pas pour longtemps, sinon ça va refroidir dit-elle une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux.

Elle monta à l'étage et rentra dans sa chambre, Tenten et Hinata sur ses talons. Elle attrapa son iPod et le brancha à d'énormes haut-parleurs. Bien que ce soit les seuls présents dans la pièce, la musique retentit dans la maison au grand complet. C'est ainsi qu'elle réveilla tout le monde sur _I love rock n' roll. _**Désolée si vous n'aimez pas.**

Elle n'arrêta la musique que lorsque tout le monde fut dans le couloir.

-Bon matin, dit-elle d'un air enjoué.

-Comment ose-tu dire ça avec le réveil que tu nous a infligée, demanda Neji.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Shikamaru prit la parole :

-C'est pas juste, je faisais un merveilleux rêve, se lamenta-t-il.

-Mais c'était pas un rêve, dit joyeusement Naruto, tu as bien dormis dans la même chambre que Temari.

-Ca sonne plutôt comme un cauchemar, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois alors que Temari le frappait de toutes ses forces.

-Bon ben c'est pas tout mais le déjeuné est près et si on ne se dépêche pas ça va refroidire, lanca la cuisinière, que l'on avait oublié.

Tous descendirent en bas et mangèrent de bon appétit. Chizu leur laissa toute la journée de libre pour visiter, l'entraînement commencerait demain. Finalement, à la fin de la journée, tout le monde était installé dans le salon.

Shikamaru jouait aux échecs contre Neji. Shika gagnait toutes les parties alors que l'ego de Neji prenait tout un coup. Gaara regardait par l'immense fenêtre devant lui. Ino, Tenten et Hinata discutaient alors que Sakura n'écoutait pas. Elle regardait Sasuke qui jouait avec les autres à un jeu vidéo se rapprochant de Rock band. Chizu chantait, Temari dansait, Kiba était à la batterie, Naruto à la guitare et Sasuke à la basse. Le tout sur la chanson _I was made for loving you. _**Encore désolée si****ça vous plait pas.**

La chanson se termina enfin et les résultats s'affichèrent.

-Wow, bravo Sasuke, commença Chizu, tu est le meilleur d'entre nous.

Sakura, piquée au vif, se leva d'un bond pour aller remettre les chose au claire. Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là!

-Excuse moi, pourquoi tu le complimente comme ça toi? Mais la personne à qui elle s'adressait l'ignora.

- Ho hé je te parle.

-Oui?

-Répond à ma question.

-Laquelle?

Sakura se rappela soudain que Kakashi leur avait dit de ne pas demandez ''pourquoi'', alors elle se reprit :

-Pour quelle raison complimente-tu Sasuke comme ça?

-C'est lui qui a eu la meilleure note, c'est tout.

Sakura s'attendait plutôt à une remarque du genre; Je suis mieux foutue que toi. Ce qui la déstabilisa. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, la chanteuse parla la première :

-T'en fais pas, il est très mignon mais je suis pas une voleuse.

Le lendemain elle les laissa dormir(car elle-même était endormie), mais le déjeuné était près et servi. Ce fut même elle la dernière à descendre. Le kimono de la rousse était comme l'autre mais rouge aux bordures noires. Et elle portait un sabre à sa taille.

-Alors c'est aujourd'hui que l'on commence l'entraînement, dit-elle après avoir mangé.

Rendus en haut…

-J'aimerais tout d'abord tester vos capacités moi même. Je vous prendrai chacun un à la fois, en attendant, les autres, vous avez la pièce à vous. Très bien, qui commence?

Comme tout le monde s'y attendait, ce fut Naruto qui fut le premier à passer. Il allèrent à l'écart.

-Alors, montre moi ce que tu sais faire Naruto!

-Très bien. Multi-clonage!

Une tonne de Naruto encerclèrent Chizu et lui sautèrent dessus. Elle les arrêta tous sans problème. Alors Naruto créa un rasengan gigantesque. Elle était visiblement impressionnée mais se ressaisis rapidement, après tout elle ne voulait pas finir en bouillie. Elle dégaina son sabre et fit tournoyer devant elle si vite que ceux qui regardaient avaient du mal à le voir. Elle devait se défendre mais voulait leur laisser croire qu'elle n'était pas si forte que ça. Elle le laissa donc la blesser légèrement.

Naruto était très fier de lui même. Chizu replaça son sabre dans son fourreau. Ses main étaient en sang mais s'en fichait.

-Désolé, dit Naruto, voyant qu'il l'avait blessée.

-C'était un très beau coup, dit-elle enjouée.

Elle souriait devant l'innocence de Naruto qui croyait l'avoir blessée alors qu'elle avait pris le coup exprès. Lui devait être certain qu'elle souriait pour son jutsu ce qui la fit sourire de plus belle.

Les autres évaluations se poursuivirent dans le même état d'esprit. Chizu saignait de partout et du sable dans les oreilles mais elle ne prenait même pas le temps de panser ses blessures. Elle se sentait bien. Chacune de ses blessure lui faisait retrouver sa paix intérieur.

Tout le monde était redescendu au salon sauf elle qui était restée pour nettoyer. **Un vrai désastre je vous jure. **Alors qu'elle descendait silencieusement le dernier escalier, la voix d'Ino lui parvint aux oreilles :

-Qu'est-ce c'est d'après vous?

-J'en sais rien, répondit Temari, on aura qu'a lui demander lorsqu'elle descendra.

-C'est vrai, dit Sakura, pas de quoi devenir insomniaque.

Cette remarque fit tourner la tête de Gaara, qui la releva aussitôt s'étant aperçu de la présence de Chizu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Avant qu'un silence inconfortable ne s'installe Tenten pris la parole :

-Euh… Chizu, c'est quoi ce pansement sur ta joue.

-Oh, je me suis fais ça en me battant. Elle avait répondu avec un calme et un naturel impressionnant, elle se faisait pratiquement peur elle-même, pourtant, à l'intérieur, elle était paniquée. Ils ne doivent pas savoir, pas encore.

-Je peux voir ce que peux faire tu sais, proposa Sakura, j'ai fait des études de médi-cin.

-Non, ça va, refusa-t-elle avec le même contrôle de soi, il (le pansement) doit rester là pour guérir (la blessure).

Sur ce ils allèrent dormir. Enfin tous ne dormirent pas. Gaara ne dormait pas. Il ne dormait jamais. Il passa la nuit assis sur le rebord de sa grande fenêtre à regarder la lune.

Chizu ne trouvait tout simplement pas le sommeil, son esprit était tourmenté. Ses pensées étaient si nombreuses qu'elles se heurtaient les unes autres dans sa tête. Elle devait se calmer. Elle allait vivre en permanence avec onze ninjas de talent. C'était évident qu'ils allaient le savoir. Elle ne voulait pas leur dire maintenant pour ne pas les brusquer mais elle ne devait pas attendre au dernier moment de peur qu'il réagissent comme si elle les avaient trahis.

* * *

**Alors, ça vous plait? Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à l'envoyer. Pour me faire pardonner, j'essaierai de mettre le prochain en ligne cette semaine. Je sais qu'il n'y a toujours pas beaucoup d'action mais je tenais à faire ce chapitre pour vous montrer à quoi ressembleraient leurs journées et aussi que vous en sachiez un peu plus sur le caractère de Chizu.**

**Je m'excuse une dernière fois si vous n'aimez pas les chansons que j'ai nommée plutôt. Si vous avez des suggestions à me faire, ne vous gênez pas.**

**Aussi je sais ce que Chizu cache (évidemment, c'est mon histoire), mais vous non alors j'aimerais connaître vos hypothèses.**

**À la prochaine -xxx-**


	4. Bonne nuit

**Hi hi eh oui me revoilà avec un quatrième chapitre en ligne. Je suis débordée même si c'est les vacances. C'est super de voir vos prédictions, mais comme je suis sadique je ne vais rien vous dire (pour l'instant du moins) sinon je serais une auteur pourrie à l'os. Merci elo17 et tenshi kuusou. Je sais plus si je l'ai déjà dit mais je suis nulle pour trouver des noms de chapitres, merci de votre sympathie si vous en avez.**

* * *

Bonne nuit

-Alors, tu va nous apprendre quelque chose aujourd'hui, demanda Tenten avec impatience.

-Ouais bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien vous montrer? Oh, je sais. Tu veux bien m'aider pour la démonstration?

-Ca marche!

-Frappe-moi.

-Pardon!?! Mais je veux pas te faire mal!

-Tu n'y arriveras pas de toutes façons, répliqua Chizu sur un air de défi.

-Tu va voir, dit-elle sur le même ton.

-Prend tout l'élan dont tu as besoin.

Tenten recula d'un pas et lui envoya son poing en plein visage. Mais elle n'atteint pas sa cible car elle avait frappée dans la main de celle qu'elle devait frapper au visage, qui, une seconde plutôt, était laissée sur le côté de sa cuisse(la main).

-Comment as-tu arrêté le coup demanda-t-elle impressionnée, j'ai frappé de toutes mes forces.

-J'ai été la plus rapide.

-Comment-ça, dit Neji, elle a pris tout son élan alors que toi tu es restée plantée là.

-Oui mais j'ai accéléré à la dernière seconde. Un ninja ayant la capacité de passer de l'immobilité à 100km/h a un avantage considérable par rapport à son adversaire quelque soit la situation.

Tenten retira son poing de la main de Chizu qui la brûlait.

Chizu, s'exclama-t-elle en mettant la main sur son front. Tu fait beaucoup de fièvre! J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui était aussi brûlante.

-Oh non, c'est normal. Je suis comme ça depuis toujours. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

Chizu les laissa s'entraîner pour redescendre et préparer les ramens (à la demande de Naruto)pour le dîner. Elle remonta pour les prévenir que c'était près mais s'arrêta discrètement dans le cadre de porte. Elle constata qu'ils étaient bien plus rapide qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

-À la bouffe!

Elle se surpassait toujours pour la nourriture lorsqu'elle recevait des gens. La table débordait de viande, d'épices, d'assaisonnements et bien sûr, de ramens. Comme d'habitude la bouffe était délicieuse.

-Quand on aura fini, on pourrais jouer à ''Que ferais-tu si…'', proposa Ino.

-C'est quoi ça, demanda Shikamaru, inquiet.

-Tu va voir, c'est super drôle, le rassura Temari.

Donc, dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde était assis en rond sur le grand divan du salon.

Ino découpa des tas de petit papiers et les distribua à chacun avec un crayon puis expliqua les règles du jeux.

-Vous écrivez une situation gênante qui commence par Que ferais-tu si… sur le papier que je viens de vous donner et vous le mettez dans cette boite. Ensuite vous en pigerez un, répondrez à la question et le remettrez encore dans la boite et en pigerez un une dernière fois. Finalement une personne dira tout haut la question inscrite sur le papier qu'elle a entre les mains et la personne à côté lis la réponse de son papier et ainsi de suite.

Tous s'exécutèrent.

-Je veux commencer.

-Vas y Naruto.

-Que ferais-tu si… quelqu'un te fait remarqué que tu t'es assis dans une barre de chocolat? Alors Shikamaru qu'est-ce que tu ferais?

-J'irais demander une veste à une amie le plus vite possible, lu-t-il à contre cœur.

-Pffffffwhahaha! C'est complètement débile comme réaction, rit Naruto.

-La question c'était; Que ferais-tu si… tu renverserais ton verre de bière sur toi et que ton chandail blanc devienne transparent ?

-Je les tuerais tous, répondit Temari avec amusement. La question était; Que ferais-tu si… la personne que tu viens de menacer te rit à la figure parce que en le menaçant tu avais le hoquet?

Ils continuèrent à dire n'importe quoi pendant quelques minutes. Naruto était partit aux toilettes.

-Alors Kiba, dit Hinata d'une toute petite voix. Que ferais-tu si… te dirais que ta… cuisine est dégelasse…? Kiba… Kiba?

Kiba était dans la lune et fixait le plafond comme si c'était le truc le plus merveilleux qu'il ait jamais vu. Ino le fit réagire en passant à plusieurs reprises sa main devant ses yeux.

-Vous sentez pas une drôle d'odeur vous, demanda l'homme chien.

Tout le monde cessa de parler et humait l'air.

-Ouais, dit Tenten, ça pu horriblement. C'est quoi?

À ce moment-là Naruto descendit les escaliers pour les rejoindre.

-Euh… Chizu, il y a comme un petit problème avec la toilette…

-Eurk…il est pas question que je monte voir ça.

Elle fit quelques signes avec ses mains puis une lueur étrangement noire provenant de l'étage au dessus attira l'attention de ceux qui se tenaient autour d'elle. Peut à peu elle se dissipa avec l'odeur.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fais, demanda Gaara.

-C'est un jutsu qui repousse la matière, répondit-elle. Après tout c'était presque vrai, essayait-elle de se convaincre dans sa tête, on a qu'a remplacer le mot repousse par le mot supprime…

-Moi je suis crevé je vais aller dormir, annonça Shikamaru.

C'est vrai qu'il était assez tard, en cinq minutes le salon était vide. Tout le monde était dans sa chambre. Chizu dormait. Elle faisait un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar.

''_Cauchemar de Chizu''_

_Je cour de toutes mes forces dans la ruelle. Mais je m'arrête car quelqu'un se tien devant moi. Je n'arrive pas à bouger et je ne respire plus. Une fine lame entaille mon visage. Je me sens si près de la mort. Mais je ne vois pas défiler ma courte vie devant mes yeux, en fait je suis complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Je devrais être paniquée mais je suis entièrement calme et j'observe la scène qui se déroule devant mes yeux. C'est peut-être la dernière chose que je verrai mais je m'en fiche._

_Les murs de briques noires sont couverts de sang, mon sang, celui des miens. Les cadavres s'entassent entre les murs. Puis finalement la personne qui me fait face. Cet homme fait au moins trois fois ma grandeur et son hakama est déchiré par endroit. _

_Des gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front et le fourreau attaché à sa ceinture ne contient plus son katana._

_Sa lame de diamant étincelle à la lumière de la pleine lune. Il l'abat sur moi sans aucune hésitation mais elle est stoppée dans son élan. Son arme est si près de moi que si s'aurait été quelqu'un, cette personne aurait pu entendre les battements lents et réguliers de mon cœur. Ce qui me retient en vie, ce qui empêche ce sabre assassin de me l'enlever c'est le fait que je le tienne entre mes mains._

_Je frôle la mort mais je n'en ai pas peur. Mes mains, couvertes de sang, sont maintenant le seules à tenir le sabre de mon adversaire. Je plante mon regard dans le sien, à présent paniqué. Je retourne son katana de manière à le tenir par le manche. Lui recule, moi j'avance. Le sang éclabousse les murs._

''_Fin du cauchemar de Chizu''_

Chizu se réveilla en sursaut toute en sueur, cherchant son souffle. Elle paniquait littéralement. N'importe qui dans cette maison qui l'aurait vue dans cet état ne l'aurait pas reconnue. Elle reconnue la pièce où elle se trouvait comme étant sa chambre. Puis elle se souvint de ce qui c'était passé dans les derniers jours; la mission, l'entraînement, ses colocataires. Ses colocataires.

Dans la chambre d'en face, Gaara était assis sur le châssis de la fenêtre, exactement comme les jours d'avant. Il observait la lune et les étoiles qui brillaient sur un merveilleux ciel noir onyx. Mais il fut tiré de force hors de sa longue contemplation car quelqu'un venait de frapper à sa porte.

-Quoi, répondit-il d'un ton froid qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui tout en regardant la porte d'un air menaçant comme si ça pouvait faire encore plus peur à la personne qui avait osé frappé à sa porte.

-Gaara?

**Ha ha je devrais m'arrêter là juste pour vous énerver (effroyable rire sadique) sauf que ça ferait quatre chapitres où il ne se passe rien alors je vais continuer.**

-Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi? S'il te plait?

Il la dévisagea de haut en bas. Ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant retombait avec grâce sur ses épaules à peine recouvertes par une camisole rouge. Elle portait aussi un boxeur turquoise avec des cercles verts foncés brodés sur les bords.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, demanda-t-il sur un ton ironique, tu a fait un cauchemar?

-Oui, répondit-elle avec des airs de petite fille.

-Tu m'as réveillé, s'empressa-t-il de dire alors qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre.

-C'est pas vrai, répliqua-t-elle en s'approchant de plus en plus du lit qu'elle vous squatter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

-C'est pas compliqué, tu es tout habillé au rebord de la fenêtre, ton lit est fait…et les draps sont tout froid, ajouta-t-elle en passant la main dans le lit.

Gaara ne voulait pas qu'on entre dans son espace vital mais elle était déjà installée et n'en bougerait pas avant le lendemain matin, alors il se résigna. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures et fixa le plafond pendant deux ou trois minutes. Au bout desquelles elle parla.

-Je peux te poser une question?

-Hm

-Comment-ce fait-il que tu ne dorme pas?

-C'est à cause du démon.

-Il est toujours en toi?

-Non mais il continu à me faire faire des cauchemars. Alors je ne peux pas dormir.

-Pff, tu n'essaie même pas.

-En quoi ça te dérange, demanda-t-il commencent à s'énerver.

- Ca doit être mauvais pour ton esprit et j'imagine pas ce que ça fait à ta santé. Et en plus

si tu dors pas ça te rend grognon et je te vois toute la journée faire la tête à tout le monde. Tu essaiera de dormir un jour, ou plutôt une nuit, ça te feras sûrement beaucoup de bien.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un se souciait de lui et de lui seul. Elle avait l'air sincère et pour elle, ça avait l'air naturel de s'inquiéter pour les autres avant de s'inquiéter pour elle même. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir donc il reprit son air inexpressif.

-Bonne nuit, fini-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais il ne regardait plus dehors. Il la regardait, elle. Elle s'était assoupit en un rien de temps. Ses cauchemars ne revinrent pas cette nuit-là. Le soleil allait se lever. Gaara ne voulait pas être présent lors de son réveil, alors il descendit au salon. À peine était-il arrivé que des bruits provenant de la cuisine attirèrent son attention.

-Wouaaah! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, s'exclama-t-il en apercevant la fille qui, une minute plus tôt, dormait dans son lit.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

-Je prépare du lait au chocolat pour le déjeuné. D'ailleurs, je devrais me réveiller bientôt.

Gaara fut frappé lorsqu'il vu ces yeux. Normalement ils étaient marrons très foncé mais là ils étaient carrément noirs.

-Tes yeux… ils sont tout noirs.

-C'est parce que je suis un clone. La vrai Chizu dors en haut.

Gaara était estomaqué de voir qu'une petite fille qui a peur lorsqu'elle fait des cauchemars pouvait créer un clone qui fait le déjeuné dans une autre pièce et qui parle de façon autonome à quelqu'un, le tout en dormant! Décidément cette fille était bizarre. La fille en question regarda par la fenêtre et vit le soleil levant.

-Excuse-moi, je doit aller me réveiller.

Puis elle partit d'un pas joyeux le laissant seul dans ses interrogations. Deux minutes plus tard, une chanson qu'il ne connaissait pas retentit à l'étage, suivit de nombreux grognements et protestations.

* * *

**Ouf, encore un autre chapitre de terminer. C'est mon plus long de 2500 mots! Qu'est-ce que vous en penser? Contents qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose?**

**Je vais essayer de poster mon prochain chapitre le plus tôt possible car je n'aurai pas accès à Internet pendant longtemps. Je crois que je vais l'écrire sur papier pour pouvoir le recopier en revenant.**

**Enfin envoyez-moi des reviews, je m'en nourri pratiquement et je ne veux pas mourir de faim.**

Ciao –xxx-


	5. Sortit de nul part

**Salut c'est encore moi. Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à l'écrire j'était en vacances et j'avais pas d'Internet. Un GROS merci à Granny-chan, desiderata-girl, titi-grominet et Natsu ten'shi. C'est un chapitre assez relax, pas vraiment dramatique. Je vous embête pas plus longtemps voici mon 5e chapitre(si on compte le prologue)**

* * *

Sortit de nul part

-Temari contre Shikamaru, annonça la voix vive de Chizu. Règles; pas de jutsus ni aucune utilisations de chakra! Je veux voir comment vous vous débrouillez au corps à corps.

Shikamaru se placa dans sa position pour réfléchir. Observant Temari de la tête aux pieds. Celle-ci commençait à trouver le temps long et décida d'attaquer la première. Avant que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte, elle était derrière lui prête à lui envoyer un violent coup de son lourd éventail refermé**, sortit de nulle part**. Mais Shikamaru disparut de la même manière qu'elle et se retrouva dans son dos. Ils continuèrent ainsi, Temari lui envoyant des coups et Shikamaru les évitant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font? Shikamaru va à la même vitesse que Temari. Pourquoi n'arrivent-ils pas à se toucher?

Les dix autres jeunes présents les suivaient des yeux.

-Ça y est. J'ai compris, dit finalement Chizu. Elle va tomber si elle ne comprend pas tout de suite.

-Tu n'est qu'un paresseux, s'écria la blonde, pourquoi tu ne m'attaque pas!?

Alors que Temari allait virer de bord elle s'effondra sur le sol et Shikamaru s'immobilisa près d'elle.

-Quoi?!? Comment ai-je pu tomber? J'ai fait les mêmes mouvements que toi!

-Ta cheville est foulée, dit calmement Sakura en s'approchant d'elle. Je vais te guérir ça, ne bouge pas.

-C'est à cause de ton éventail si tu veux savoir, dit Shikamaru. Il doit être très lourd, n'est-ce pas.

-Et alors, répliqua-t-elle en se relevant.

-Tes jambes on du supportées tout ce poids supplémentaire, expliqua Chizu, et ta cheville a lâchée. Gagnant : Shikamaru Nara! Je vous laisse, continuez de vous entraîner je vais revenir.

Sur ce elle sortit de la salle d'entraînement et monta au dernier étage. Elle s'assis sur sa chaise et commença à chercher des images et vidéos dans son réseau. Le soir venu, elle fit venir tout le monde dans le salon.

-On va s'amuser, dit-la rouquine en levant les bras. Regardez l'écran, veuillez vous rappeler que j'ai le plus grand réseau d'info au monde.

Elle avait dit avec un grand sourire étampé dans la face ce qui ne rassurait personne. Elle attrapa une manette**, sortie de nul part, **et la pointa vers la télé. Tous se retrouvèrent instinctivement vers celle-ci. L'écran s'alluma et un fond orange apparut avec une inscription verte dessus :_Vous. _Certains se retournant vers Chizu d'un air inquiet.

Attention, ce que vous allez voir est de la pure invention sortie de mon imagination… spéciale et ce n'est pas nécessairement arrivé dans le manga ou l'anime.

L'inscription sur le fond orange disparaît et laisse place à une autre : _Les bobos_. Puis on voit apparaître unegamine aux cheveux rose qui allait frapper un petit garçon blond.

-Mais c'est moi, s'écria Naruto.

-Techniquement c'est Sakura puisque tu n'est plus dans le cadre de la caméra à présent, rétorqua Tenten.

L'image changea et on vit un enfant d'environ 4 ans à la tête d'ananas sur son vélo. Il avait l'air tellement fatigué qu'il s'endormit sur le guidon et fonça en plein dans un mur, sortit de nulle part.

-Pff, fit Temari, je t'avais bien dit que tu était paresseux Shikamaru… Shikamaru?

-Zzzzzz…

-Ahhhhhhhhh il est désespérant!

L'image changea à nouveau et on vit une petite blonde qui recevait un coup de pied de la part de la fille à qui elle tirait les cheveux roses. Et en arrière plan on voyait Sasuke avec une grosse goutte de sueur sur la tempe. La scène suivante représentait Gaara avec une énorme marque rouge en plein milieu du visage et Temari qui riait en réacrochant son éventail dans son dos.

-Ha ha ha, tu te rappel de ce jour-là?

-D'après toi? C'est resté rouge 3 jours et ensuite ça a viré bleu pendant 2 semaines.

Les images défilaient ainsi depuis plusieurs minutes, changeant de thème régulièrement. Puis le nom de la dernière catégorie apparut et donna des frissons dans le dos de tout le monde : _Les bisous._ Tout le monde s'était crispé sur son siège et fixait l'écran avec insistance. Chizu était la seule à sourire. La première image fut celle de Naruto et Sasuke au premier plan et des tas de filles en colère au fond.

-Arrrrrrrrrrgggggh, hurla Sasuke, t'as des photos de ça!

-Si je ne me trompe pas c'était le jour où vos équipes on étés formées, répondit Chizu en ignorant la remarque.

-C'est pas drôle, c'était pas voulu.

-Ne te plain pas, les bisous pleuvaient pour toi ce jour-là!

Une nouvelle image remplaça la précédente. Cette fois, Sasuke était sur un banc ses lèvres à deux centimètres de celles de Sakura.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?! C'est jamais arrivé, s'exclama-t-il.

-Mais oui, dit Sakura, rappelle-toi. C'était la même journée. Tu fais peut-être des crises d'amnésies, je peut t'examiner si tu veux.

Naruto, dans son coin, évita de dire que c'était lui qui avait pris l'apparence de Sasuke. D'autres photos de ce genre là apparurent à l'écran, le film finit et tout le monde alla se coucher. Le lendemain, au déjeuner.

-Hey Shikamaru, dit Temari, tu pourrais faire un gâteau tantôt?

-Shika cuisine, s'étonna Chizu.

-Ouais, il fait des pâtisseries merveilleuses. C'est le meilleur!

Tous le monde fixait Temari avec des yeux rond et la bouche légèrement ouverte.

-Quoi?!

-Temari…, articula Ino. Est-ce que tu viens de complimenter Shikamaru?

-Euh… ouais.

-Est-ce que tu te sens bien, demanda le pâtissier en posant la main sur son front.

-Bien sur pauvre débile!

-Il me semblait aussi…

Donc, une heure plus tard, il était dans la cuisine et s'affairait à raire tenir du glaçage.

-T'as fini?! Hurla Naruto qui était au salon.

-Presque!

Tout le monde entra dans la cuisine en courant pour pouvoir avoir le plus gros morceau possible. Temari s'approcha du gâteau. Elle mit son doigt dessus et licha le glaçage qui s'y était collé.

-Hey! J'avais pas fini, se plaint Shikamaru.

-C'est bon quand même, dit-elle en remettant son doigt dessus. Goutte, c'est meilleur avec les doigts.

-Non, je vais m'en passer. Arrête, il y en restera plus sur le gâteau.

Temari, vexée, au lieu de licher le glaçage, l'étala en pleine face de celui qui la réprimandait.

-Est-ce que tu trouve ça drôle, demanda Shikamaru, du crémage plein le visage.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihihihihihi!

Il mit sa main au complet sur le gâteau et le lanca sur elle. Elle esquiva et Naruto se le prit en pleine tronche. Fou de rage, il lui lanca des œufs, **sortis de nul part**, mais atteins Sakura.

-Toi, hurla-t-elle en pointant Naruto, des flammes dans les yeux. Tu va MOURIR!

Elle se jeta sur lui en lui écrasant de la confiture, **aussi sortie de nul part**, sur lui. Comme tout le monde était déjà tout sales, ils se mirent tous à se balancer du chocolat, **également sortit de nul part**. Hinata glissa dans une flaque de crème fouettée, **encore sortie de nul part**, et Naruto l'attrapa juste à temps.

-Ça va Hinata?

-Na-Naruto…(tombage dans les pommes)

Alors que les autres étaient rendu à la pâte à biscuit, **toujours sortie de nul part**, Naruto prit Hinata dans ses bras, l'emmena jusqu'à son lit et l'y déposa. Il la regarda longuement et décida de redescendre. Mais avant de se relancer dans la bataille, il lui laissa un petit baiser sur la joue, **pas sortit de nul part cette fois.**

* * *

**Voilà! J'espère que ça vous plait, sinon désolée je la changerai pas.**

**Il y a un truc que j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez : Les mots du genre UA, oc, ooc, yaoi, yuri, UR, OS et Mary sue etc. ÇA VEUT DIRE QUOI?! J'aimerais savoir, ça pourrait m'aider pour mon résumé.**

**Ça m'intéresse toujours de connaître vos hypothèses sur Chizu et je vais probablement vous embrouiller encore plus au prochain chapitre. Alors écrivez maintenant.**

**Ciao –xxx-**


	6. Dormir?

**Je remercie vivement Arckange et andarielle hime ainsi que elo17, desiderata-girl et emmasan pour m'avoir grandement éclairée sur le vocabulaire de fics ou simplement pour avoir écrit, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Alors sans tarder voici la suite. N'oubliez pas que mes propres pensées sont en gras.**

* * *

Dormir?

Naruto redescendit à la cuisine avec un sourire serin sur son visage. En revenant il n'y avait plus que Temari et Shikamaru qui se lançaient des bleuets, **sortis…du frigo. **Les autres s'étaient installés dans le salon et discutaient sans prêter attention à leur état déplorable, conséquence de leur bataille de bouffe.

-T'étais où? Demanda Kiba.

-En haut, Hinata s'était évanouit et je l'ai ramenée en haut. Pourquoi?

-Pour rien… Pour rien, répondit-il en échangeant des regards amusés avec Ino, **ils sortent ensembles depuis trois mois.**

-Vous croyez qu'on devrait les arrêter, demanda Tenten à propos de Shikamaru et Temari.

-Non laissons-les, répondit Sakura exaspérée du comportement de son amie à quatre couettes, **n'oublions pas qu'elle s'était elle même jetée sur Naruto dans le chapitre précédent…**on a qu'à aller dormir.

Tout le monde monta et alla dormir après avoir pris une douche. Mais encore une fois Chizu mal dormit…

_Cauchemar de Chizu :_

_Il y a des mains, des mains qui tiennent des photos, des tas de photos. Il y a des gens sur les photos ces gens sortent des photos. Ils se tiennent tous_ _devant moi. Ils sont des centaines, des centaines de gens qui me dévisagent. Je croule sous le poids de leur regard rempli de haine sur moi. _

_La lame de diamant qui m'a tué,__** celle dans son autre cauchemar, **__marque ces gens. J'essaie d'attraper le sabre mais je ne le contrôle pas. La situation m'échappe. Les gens tombent, ils meurent. Ils meurent parce que je n'arrive pas à arrêter le katana. Je n'y arrive pas! Comment ça ?! C'est pas juste! Arrête!_

_Fin du cauchemar de Chizu_

Elle hurla à plein poumons. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Elle avait mal à la tête et elle avait de la difficulté à voir correctement. Elle brûlait de l'intérieur, elle étouffait sous sa propre chaleur corporelle, elle faisait tellement de fièvre qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle allait prendre en feu dans quelques instants. Elle descendit de son lit et courut jusqu'au frigo.

Un peu plus tôt, Gaara entra dans sa propre chambre. Dormir. _Tu devrais essayer de dormir, __**les paroles de Chizu lui reviennent en tête, **__Ça te ferais sûrement beaucoup de bien. _Dormir, pourquoi pas? Il n'avait rien à perdre. Il mit son pyjama, **c'est à dire un grand pantalon (il est donc torse nu^^) fantasmez tant que vous voulez mesdemoiselles. **Il s'allongea sur le lit,** miam, **et rabattit la couverture sur lui, **zut.** Il ferma les yeux et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit. Juste au moment où il croyait y être arrivé, un hurlement atroce se rendit à son oreille. D'où la provenance du son, ce devait être Chizu, elle avait vraiment l'air désespérée. Mais il ne bougea pas pour autant, de toute façon elle peut se débrouiller toute seule elle est grande maintenant.

Pourtant, le destin, **ou moi, **a voulu lui prouver le contraire puisque trois minutes plus tard, on cogna à sa porte. Ah non pas encore elle, elle veut que je dorme et ensuite elle m'empêche de dormir. Franchement! Au fond il n'avait qu'a faire semblant de dormir, elle n'entrerait pas.

-Gaara?

-…

-Je peut entrer?

-…

-J'entre.

-…

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et s'avenca lentement vers le lit. Oh non elle est entrée! Ça y est il avait une idée. Avant qu'elle n'arrive à sa hauteur, il s'étendit de tout son long prenant le plus d'espace possible. Elle ne pourrait pas dormir là si elle n'avait pas de place pour s'installer.

-Fait-moi de la place.

-…

-S'il te plait…

-…

-Je sais que tu dors pas.

Comment elle savait ça elle?! Gaara n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. La seule chose qu'il savait c'était qu'il tressaillit lorsqu'elle lui enleva sa couverture. Elle fut surprise de le voir en tenue si… légère. Mais refusa de s'avouer vaincue et grimpa sur lui, **chanceuse**. Il réagit au quart de tour et se releva brusquement en position assise. Chizu aussi était assise mais pas sur le lit, sur lui, sur… enfin il y a pas tellement de possibilités, **vraiment chanceuse**.

-Dégage Chizu! Hurla-t-il.

-T'as pas voulu me faire de place.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

-Tu voulais pas que je te vois? Pourtant tu est vachement bien foutu.

-Sors de ma chambre!

-Tu sais, je pense que c'est parce que tu veux te cacher du reste du monde que tu ne dis jamais rien et que tu te tiens à l'écart.

-Non, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Tu crois?

-T'as quelque chose à cacher?

-Laisse faire.

-Tu t'obstine?

-TU t'obstine! Je veux pas en parler.

-T'es bloqué.

-Non.

-Oh que oui.

-Je t'avais prévenue!

Il la repoussa violemment sur le mur qui était collé au lit. L'impact fut si puissant qu'il forma un trou dans la parois et pourtant Chizu ne broncha pas, ce qui déstabilisa Gaara. Elle regarda tour à tour le mur et Gaara et devant sont air d'incompréhension elle lâcha simplement :

-Je suis pas une guimauve tu vois. Alors de qui tu te cache?

-DE TOUT LE MONDE!

-Ben voilà, ça sort. Je te l'avais dis. Alors tu es fâché avec tout le monde?

-Non! C'est tout le monde qui est fâché avec moi!

Il soupira. Quand il reprit la parole, il parlait plus bas, plus doucement et il regardait par terre. Son regard était maintenant chargé de tristesse.

-C'est toujours pareil, dès que les gens me voient ils font AAARRRGGGHHH!!! C'EST L'ESPRIT DU SABLE!!! SAUVEZ VOUS!!!

La fille à côté de lui le regardait, compatissante. Elle se rapprocha et le serra dans ses bras en disant :

-Moi, j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître.

Ils se recouchèrent et Gaara oublia même pourquoi il avait refusé qu'elle vienne. Il sentait sont souffle régulier dans son cou et son cœur qui battait contre le sien. C'était vraiment étrange comme bruit. Il n'avait encore jamais entendu des battement de cœur mis à part les siens. Il posa ses mains sur son dos et constata que celui-ci était mouillé. Mouillé? Comment ça mouillé? **Ce n'est pas de la sueur compris? **Il n'en avait aucune idée et il s'en fichait royalement. Ce n'est que le lendemain, à son réveil, qu'il s'aperçu qu'il avait dormi.

* * *

**Tadaaam! Je l'ai écrit très vite mais je pouvais pas attendre, ça fait que j'ai mis deux chapitre en ligne aujourd'hui. La vitesse à laquelle les reviews rentrent m'a surprise et réjouie aussi.**

**Juste que vous sachiez, Gaara n'a pas rêvé, Chizu est réellement allée le voir et je sens qu'elle fait des jalouses.**

**Je veux toujours connaître vos hypothèses sur ce que Chizu cache. Mais comme elle dirait, c'est pas une guimauve. Devinez pourquoi le dos du chandail de Chizu était mouillé. J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews.**

**Ciao –xxx-**


	7. Vidéo Conférence

**Je vais suivre les conseils d'Andarielle et je vais essayer d'être de plus en plus sadique. Mais sans pour autant m'arrêter d'écrire. Comme d'habitude, remerciements à Andarielle Hime, Mytsuki, ****genesis-gackt, elo17, Desiderata-girl et Arckange****. Voici le chapitre 7!**

* * *

Vidéo-conférence

La maison était calme. Aucun son, aussi insignifiant soit-il, ne venait perturber se parfait silence. Ce fut les doux rayons du soleil traversant les rideaux qui réveillèrent Temari ce matin-là. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda tout autour d'elle. Son regard balaya la pièce de long en large pour finalement se poser sur la cause de son réveil :la fenêtre. Elle se leva difficilement et s'approcha de la dite fenêtre. Elle attrapa les rideaux de ses deux mains et les écartas d'un geste, laissant la pièce baigner dans a lumière de cette éblouissante aurore.

Elle se retourna et vit Shikamaru affalé dans le lit qui faisait face au sien. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il avait encore, dans les cheveux, des miettes des muffins qu'elle lui avait envoyés à la figure plusieurs heures plus tôt. Elle s'agenouilla près de son lit et entreprit d'enlever les dernières preuves de leur combat culinaire,** ''combat culinaire'' ça se dit bien hein**. Sentant une présence près de la porte, elle la fixa avec insistance. Comme si en regardant la porte elle aurait pu deviner qui se trouvait derrière. Mais elle sentit que cette personne se déplaçait. Pourtant elle n'entendait aucun bruit de pas. Elle se releva, abandonnant Shikamaru à ses miettes, pour aller ouvrir. Elle mit la tête en dehors de sa chambre et vit Chizu à l'autre bout du couloir, se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Temari sortit de la pièce et la suivie. Elle la rattrapa dans les escaliers et l'interpella.

-Chizu!

-Oh! Bonjour Temari. Bien dormi.

-Euh… oui. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Kakashi m'attend en haut, expliqua-t-elle.

-Il est ici?!

-Non. Je veux dire à l'ordinateur, en vidéo-conférence

**-**Je peux venir?

-Mais oui, évidemment.

Elle montèrent quelque marches et rendues au second palier Temari s'arrêta. Chizu monta encore six marches, toute aussi silencieuse qu'avant, puis se retourna vers la blonde.

-Quoi? Demanda Chizu.

-Combien tu pèses?

-Euh…95 Lb (43 kg)

-Quoi?! Mais tu mesure combien?!

-Je…1,67.5m (5.5 Pieds).

-T'es super légère!

-Ouais…et alors?

-Ben ça m'a surprise quand tu marchais.

-De quoi quand je marchais?

-Tu faisais absolument aucun bruit.

-Oh, oui mais ça n'a aucun rapport avec le poids de la personne. Et puis je garde ce poids plume pour m'aider en combats. C'est mieux pour les techniques que j'utilise.

-Ah.

-Bon. Tu viens?

-Oui!

Elles grimpèrent les dernières marches qui menaient à l'étage supérieur et s'installèrent devant l'écran où apparut le visage de Kakashi, ou du moins ce qu'on en voit habituellement.

-Yo, ça va?

-Ouais, dit Temari.

Chizu ne répondit pas. À l'écran, Kakashi sortit du cadre, ou plutôt s'en fait sortir, car Anko pris sa place.

-Allô!

-Salut Anko.

Kakashi la repoussa légèrement pour qu'on le voit. Anko, outrée de se faire pousser, le frappa en pleine figure.

-En fait, continua-t-elle en reprenant SA place, on est là pour vous prévenir que vous aurez de la visite.

-De qui, demandèrent les curieuses.

-Wwerfwouuuuuuu, hurla Kakashi alors que Anko le repoussait hors du champ de la caméra en lui plaquant les mains au visage.

-…?

-De nous, traduit finalement Anko. On sera là demain, on vient voir comment ça se passe chez vous.

-Euh… d'accord.

-Ça marche!

Kakashi réapparut à l'écran mais s'en fit chasser rapidement par Jyraiya, **ouais il est là aussi. **Il sortit les bras du cadre de l'écran et ramena Anko sur ses genoux. Qui, évidemment le frappa aussi. Après de longues minutes de dispute, d'insultes et de coup de poings, Jyraiya s'assit devant son propre écran (sans Anko).

-Chizu, je n'ai plus d'inspiration, dit-il d'un ton désespéré. As-tu ce que je t'ai demandé?

-Ouais attends je vais les chercher.

Temari la suivie des yeux jusqu'a ce qu'elle sorte de son champ de vision. La blonde à quatre couettes avait les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte. Ce n'était pas possible, elle n'aidait sûrement pas ce baka à écrire ses livres pervers. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Quand elle revint, Chizu avait deux feuilles de papier dans les mains.

-Voilà! Ça fera une tirelire bien pleine.

Jyraiya ne répondit pas, il ne l'écoutait plus. Il ne faisait que regarder avec beaucoup trop d'attention les dessins que la rouquine lui montrait,** et que je ne vous décrirai pas car vous devez vous faire une idée de ce à quoi ça doit ressembler puisque Jyraiya bave et saigne du nez, et aussi j'ai la flemme de faire des descriptions. **

-Ouais, il me semblait aussi, fit remarquer Temari.

-En tout cas à demain, dit Anko avant de couper la communication.

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent à la cuisine et déjeunèrent (le petit déjeuné en France). Peu à peu, les retardataires descendirent manger avec elles. Ce matin il y avait des tas de pâtisseries. Des croissants, des muffins, des chocolatines et des brioches. Dont tout le monde s'empiffrait. Le reste de la journée se passa assez calmement puisque tout le monde avait convenu que pour le bien commun de toutes les personnes présentes il serait préférable de ne pas informer Naruto de la venue de Kakashi, Anko et Jyraiya le lendemain. Ils arrivèrent tous trois en après-midi, sous la pluie, **ben oui il peut pas faire beau tous les jours.**

-Saluuuuuuuut! Hurla Anko en entrant sans cogner à la porte. Onnnnnnn eeeeeeeeeeest lààààà!

Personne ne répondit, puisqu'ils étaient tous en entraînement deux étages plus haut. Mais dix secondes plus tard, Naruto débarqua en tornade et leurs sauta dans les bras en hurlant :

-Kakashi-senseeeeeeeeeeeei, Ankoooooooooo, l'Hermite-pas-neeeeeeeeeet!

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Naruto!

* * *

**Je sais il se passe pas grand chose(encore une fois) mais dites-moi quand même ce que vous en pensez. J'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous croyez qu'elle cache. Au prochain chapitre, les senseis se mêlent de l'entraînement!**

**Ciao –xxx-**


	8. Du nouveau

**Salut c'est moi(une chance)! Encore une fois, je remercie genesis-gackt, Andarielle Hime, elo17, Arckange et ma Kelly d'amuuuuur pour leurs reviews. Gomen pour le peu d'action du chapitre précédent, il y en aura plus dans celui-ci. Je vous embête pas plus longtemps.**

* * *

Après avoir décollé Naruto de sur eux, les trois senseis grimpèrent les marches qui mènent à la salle d'entraînement. À ce moment-là, ils travaillaient sur le contrôle de la vitesse de déplacement. Chizu courrait très rapidement en ligne droite parallèlement au mur et les autres devait se caler à sa vitesse. Évidemment elle ne leur rendait pas la tâche évidente; elle changeait constamment de vitesse et ne faisait pas nécessairement la ligne au complet. Elle s'immobilisa en même temps que les autres remarquant la présence des vieux dans la salle.

-Yo, fit Kakashi en les saluant de la main.

-Où sont mes dessins?! Hurla l'Hermite des crapauds.

-…En haut…

Elle ne pu en dire plus qu'il était déjà partit à la quête de l'inspiration.

-On peut voir ce que vous vous avez appris après une semaine ici?

-Je commence! Cri Naruto, comme si en parlant comme il le fait habituellement, c'est à dire six fois plus fort qu'un être humain normal, on ne l'aurait pas entendu.

Il se placa au centre de la pièce et Chizu vint le rejoindre.

-Prêt?

-Prêt!

Elle lui envoya un direct du droit, qu'il bloqua sans difficultés. Elle lui envoya une rafale de coups un peu partout frappant toujours plus vite et toujours plus fort. Ils les arrêtaient tous sans exceptions. Elle n'allait pas à pleine vitesse ni à pleine force mais faisait comme tel. Puis elle s'arrêta, voyant qu'il était un peu essoufflé même s'il avait gardé les deux pieds au sol.

-Pas mal, tu ne fais plus aucun mouvement inutile.

Chizu laissa les autres montrer à Kakashi ce qu'ils savaient faire, pour sortir de la salle à la suite d'Anko. Elles se rendirent toute les deux au salon loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Alors? Demanda Anko, qu'en penses-tu?

-Ils sont… impressionnants. Ils veulent tous devenir forts, mais pour des raisons complètement différentes.

-Ils t'en ont parlé?

-Non. Mais ça se voit dans leur façon de combattre. Ils apprennent bien plus rapidement que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Ce sont des ninjas de très haut niveau.

-Oui, mais de ce que j'ai vu, tu ne leur a pas encore dit. Tu porte toujours ce bandage.

-Ouais.

-Tu vas devoir leur dire un jour.

-Je sais. Plusieurs d'entre eux se posent sûrement des question à mon sujet, mais ils ne sont pas encore au courrant, c'est certain.

-Je crois aussi que tu ne leur à pas appris de techniques nécessitant du chakra non plus.

-C'est vrai.

-Venant de toi ça fait bizarre.

-Ouais c'est ça, tsss.

-Je paries que tu as tricher niveau chakra dans les repas.

-Je fais rien de mal après tout. Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici?

-Comment ça?

-Ne te moques pas de moi Anko, si vous étiez venus juste pour évaluer leur niveau, vous ne seriez pas venus après seulement une semaine.

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Anko.

-Perspicace. Tu as raison en fait, nous devions aussi t'envoyer en mission.

-Quoi?!

-Chhhhhhut! Tu part tout de suite.

-Sûrement pas! Ma mission est ici, c'est de les protéger!

-C'est pas moi qui donne les ordres. Tien voilà tout ce dont tu as besoin, dit-elle en lui tendant un parchemin. Nous allons rester ici cette nuit.

-Vous ne leur dites pas que je suis partie, compris? Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton furieux en lui enlevant le rouleau des mains.

-Ça marche.

-Multi-clonage! Dit Chizu.

Un clone apparut à ses côtés.

-Je serai de retour cette nuit. Pas un mot aux autres. Je vais chercher mes affaires et j'y vais.

-À demain.

-Ouais.

Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre, pour mettre son équipement. **Que je vais vous décrire^^. **C'était un chandail noir, sans manches, recouvert d'une camisole blanche. Elle avait un mini short noir et sa jambe droite était recouverte d'une jambière blanche. Elle portait deux gants noirs remontants jusqu'au coude et laissant les doigts à l'air libre. Toujours son ruban blanc retenant ses cheveux roux, contrastant avec ses vêtements, en une haute couette. Ses sandales étaient les mêmes que celles que les ninjas de Konoha mais en noires plutôt que bleues. Son katana à la taille, elle sortit par la fenêtre en courant.

Pendant ce temps Anko était remontée à la salle d'entraînement avec ''Chizu'' qui leur annonça que les senseis resteraient pour la nuit. Évidemment tout le monde remarqua que ses yeux étaient bien plus foncés que quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Euh…, fit Hinata. T-tes yeux s-sont tous noirs.

-Oui, c'est à cause de l'éclairage, se justifia-t-elle.

Bien sûr Gaara avait compris que c'était un clone, mais ne dit rien. Il allait tout savoir ce soir de toute façons. Tous descendirent les marches pour le souper (dîner en France) et Gaara s'approcha de ''Chizu'' pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

-Laisse donc ta chambre aux vieux cette nuit. Tu dormira dans la mienne.

Puis il partit. L'information se rendit au cerveau de la propriétaire de la demeure (la vrai, son esprit fait la communication entre les deux corps). Il avait tout deviné. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire demi tour, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner sa mission maintenant. Elle devrait la faire rapidement et revenir le plus vite possible.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, **ce qui signifie qu'il n'y a pas eu de combat culinaire. **Gaara fixait sans cesse la fille du bout de la table qui évitait autant que possible de croiser son regard en essayant, **je dit bien essayant, **de suivre une conversation civilisée avec Naruto assis près d'elle. Le soir venu, nos shinobis allèrent se coucher. Les trois invités squattaient la chambre de Chizu. Kakashi et Anko dormant dans son lit et Jyraya sur un matelas apporté pour ce. Trouvant Kakashi et Anko trop mignons ensembles, Jyraya sortit son cahier de notes. Gaara attendait patiemment l'arrivée du clone. Puis enfin elle arriva.

-Salut, dit-il simplement.

-Salut, répondit-elle évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle s'allongea sous les couvertures et se retourna dos à la fenêtre où Gaara s'était assis. En y repensant, lorsque l'on ne la regardait pas directement dans les yeux, la différence de la couleur de ses yeux était bien moins facile à distinguer. Il sortit un kunai de sa poche et s'approcha de son lit. Avec tout son élan, il lui envoya l'arme dans les côtes. Elle bloqua le coup de sa main gauche avec une facilité presque épeurante. Gaara retira le kunai. Il avait réussi, inconsciemment, elle avait planté son regard dans le sien. La différence était maintenant évidente. Il l'observa un moment.

-J'ai compris.

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi les yeux de ton clone sont noirs.

-…

-C'est que ton regard est très profond normalement. Un regard aussi profond ne peut être imité, même par un clone de cette personne. Il y a toujours une petite lueur dans tes yeux, mais pas dans ceux de tes clones. Ce qui donne l'impression que tes yeux sont noirs.

-…

-Quoi?

-T-tu as aligné cinq phrases complètes.

L'information mis un moment à parvenir au cerveau du rouquin. Elle l'avait fait parler, beaucoup parler.

Au même moment, Chizu (la vrai) venait tout juste d'accomplir sa mission. Sa blessure au visage s'était réouverte et saignait abondamment. Comme après chaque missions qu'elle effectuait.

À cet instant, à travers le pansement de Chizu (le clone), une trace rouge apparue. Remarquant que son vis-à-vis ne la regardait plus dans les yeux, son regard dériva sur sa joue gauche. Elle y posa la main et sentit le sang se répandre sur ses doigts. Prise de panique, elle pris le kunai que Gaara avait encore en main et se le planta elle même en plein cœur. Puis elle partit en fumée comme n'importe quel clone. Gaara ragea intérieurement.

Sur le chemin du retour, Chizu courrait le plus rapidement possible, s'arrêtant une ou deux fois pour essuyer le sang qui s'échappait de sa blessure et pour changer de pansement. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin chez elle, il était 5 heures du matin. Elle était dans le même état que quand elle était partie, exception faite que tous les morceaux blanc de ses vêtements avaient virés rouge. Malgré elle, elle du monter se coucher. Elle mit son pyjama dans la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la chambre de Gaara. En ouvrant la porte, elle découvrit le garçon assis au rebord de la fenêtre la dévisageant fortement. Chizu ne détourna pas les yeux pour autant. Les deux rouquins se lançaient des regards plus meurtriers les uns que les autres.

-Où étais-tu? Demanda finalement Gaara en rompant le silence tendu qui s'était installé.

-En mission.

-C'était quoi cette mission?

-…

-Malgré le fait que tu ais changé de vêtements, tu gardes une forte odeur de sang. Je paris que c'était un assassinat.

-…Oui…

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle alla se coucher. Gaara, lui, resta à la fenêtre. Chizu ne s'y opposa pas. Elle ne réussi pas à s'endormir. Elle sentait son lourd regard posé sur elle.

Ouf! Encore un chapitre terminé. Je vous avais dit qu'il y aurait plus d'action dans celui-là. Alors qu'en pensez-vous?

* * *

**Alors...? Vous en pensez quoi?**

**Un jour, j'aimerais intégrer Lee dans l'histoire. Est-ce une bonne idée? Si oui, je voudrais pas le laisser tout seul (pauvre petit) alors je voudrais lui inventer une copine. Donnez moi votre avis. Mais si jamais il vient ce ne serait pas tout de suite.**

**Ciao -xxx- **


	9. On s'énerve

**Hihi! J'y suis arrivée! Je l'ai enfin terminé. Il est là. Devant vos yeux. MON NOUVEAU CHAPITRE!!! Mais avant, mes remerciements à Genesis-Gackt, Arckange, Desiderata-girl et Kelly!!**

* * *

Anko se réveilla très doucement ce matin là. Elle était bien là où elle était, collé à Kakashi. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait comme une bonne brioche à la cannelle qui sort du four avec plein de crémage dessus, **WTF! **Elle décida qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais bouger. Mais malheur! Elle devait aller aux toilettes! Qu'allait-elle faire?! Si elle bougeait elle ne pourrait plus retrouver se confort. Mais d'un autre côté, elle n'allait pas se faire dessus voyons, et sur Kakashi par la même occasion,** XD. **C'est donc à grands regrets et avec beaucoup de difficulté qu'Anko se leva et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain en défaisant les couvertures vides de Jyraia. En revenant dans la chambre, elle constata l'absence de l'Hermite des Crapauds. Elle comprit pourquoi en voyant qu'il était déjà 11 heures. Elle réveilla le ninja copieur à la Chizu, sur _Hit me with your best shot. _

-Salut, dit-elle en arrêtant la musique.

-Hn…

-Il est 11 heures, il faut se lever! DEBOUT!!

Ils se levèrent et retrouvèrent tout le monde à l'étage supérieur. Cette fois Chizu ne faisait pas qu'esquiver, elle renvoyait aussi les coups. Cette fois c'est contre Neji qu'elle se battait. Tout deux se débrouillaient plutôt bien. Byakugan enclenché, Neji la frappa en plein cœur, là d'où arrive le chakra.

-Si je m'en prend directement à la source, ça fou en l'air tout le système.

Un mince filet de sang coula le long de la lèvre de Chizu. Ces quelques gouttes rouges continuèrent leur course jusqu'à son menton avant de s'écrouler sur le plancher. Elle sourit. Il avait raison, Son chakra circulait bien moins rapidement maintenant. Son coup avait été d'une précision sans nom. Mais elle avait évité de se prendre toute la puissance du coup en reculant d'un pas.

-Tu as raison Neji, répondit-elle, mais maintenant je n'ai plus besoin de chakra pour gagner.

-Quoi?!

Elle arriva bien plus vite que Neji ne l'avait estimé. Il n'eut donc pas le temps d'esquiver le coup qu'il se prit de plein fouet. Elle l'avait touché au cœur également mais avec une bien plus grande force de frappe que lui. Neji s'écroula par terre et crachat du sang.

-Comment…? Tu n'as pas le Byakugan, tu ne peux pas savoir où frapper…

-Si, je peux. Tu as raison, je n'ai pas le Byakugan, je ne voit pas les vaisseaux de canalisation du chakra. Mais toi tu peux. Tout ça c'est une question de proportion. J'ai simplement situé sur ton corps l'endroit où TU m'avais frappée.

Neji se releva doucement avec l'aide de Tenten et alla s'asseoir sur un banc un peu plus loin.

Personne ne mentionna l'escapade nocturne de Chizu. Aucun des trois senseis puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas finir comme la cible du katana de Chizu, et Gaara non plus parce que ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Après tout, lui aussi avait été un assassin à sang froid, impassible dans ses meurtres. Il s'était lui même accoutumé à l'odeur du sang. Mais il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas comme lui. Si elle était impassible en apparence, elle tout cela l'attristait profondément à l'intérieur. Peut-être était-ce son premier assassinat, ou alors ça lui faisait ça à toutes les fois. De toute façon peu lui importait, ce n'était pas son problème.

Au rez-de-chaussée, dans la cuisine, le clone de notre combattante faisait le dîner (déjeuné en France). Elle était très fière de ses ramens. Une grande marmite d'eau bouillait sur le feu. Chizu s'en approcha et y glissa un doigt. Elle sentait bien que l'eau était chaude mais ne retira pas sa main pour autant. Elle fit apparaître une toute petite lueur au creux de sa paume et la versa dans le chaudron. On aurait dit une goutte de lumière. Peu de temps après, on ne voyait plus que de l'eau. Ce qu'elle y avait ajouté était toujours là mais s'était dilué dans l'eau et on ne le distinguait plus.

-Venez on va faire une pose et on va manger, dit Chizu après avoir envoyer Ino au tapis.

-Non! S'écria Naruto. On doit continuer l'entraînement! Je dois devenir hokage tout de suite!

-J'ai fais des ramens tu sais, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

-On y va!

Lorsque tout le monde s'assit à table, Naruto entamait son quatrième bol de ramens.

-T'es qu'un goinfre, dit Sasuke en prenant sa place. Baka!

-Myoiwèrfwon! S'écria, le blond, la bouche pleine.

-Quoi?

-Mais c'est bon, reprit-il après avoir avalé.

-Hn.

Dès que Kakashi sentit le merveilleux goût de la cuisine de Chizu envahir sa bouche, il remarqua ce faible goût qui caractérisait si bien ses plats. Il se pencha vers Anko et lui demanda :

-Elle triche sur la nourriture?

-Ouais…T'as vu combien de bols Naruto a avalé?

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir compter jusque là. T'imagine ce que ça va donner quand ils vont commencer à pratiquer des jutsus…

Après avoir terminé le repas, Chizu débarrassa la table et se dirigea vers la cuisine suivie de Temari.

-Je peux te poser une question? Demanda la blonde.

-Tu vient de le faire, répondit son interlocutrice en se retournant vers elle.

-Ouais ben en fait une autre question…

-Vas-y.

-Comment ça se fait que tu aide Jyraia à écrire ses bouquins?

-Ben pendant qu'il s'extasie devant ses dessins il laisse les femmes vivantes tranquilles. Tu vois?

-Ouais ça a du sens.

-Tu viens, on reprend l'entraînement.

-D'accord.

Tous nos ninjas remontèrent les deux escaliers menant à la salle de combat. Il ne restait plus qu'a Sasuke à faire ses preuves. Il s'élança sur Chizu en brandissant son katana. Elle dégaina le sien et bloqua le coup. De nombreux coup se succédèrent les uns après les autres, tous bloqués avec autant d'agilité. Sasuke envoya un coup direct, la trajectoire de son sabre formant une ligne parfaitement parallèle au plancher. Un très beau coup mais son adversaire était sortit de sa trajectoire en sautant dans les aires. Elle était maintenant en équilibre sur les katana de Sasuke. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il reçu un coup de plein fouet à la tête. Il atterri quatre mètres plus loin. Il se releva difficilement.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je t'ai frappé avec le revers de ma lame.

Il avait une entaille au front qui saignait abondement.

-J…Je vais te tuer…

Chizu réagit au quart de tour, son regard avait changé instantanément et elle combla la distance entre eux en une fraction de seconde et plaqua Sasuke au mur d'une seule main sur sa gorge.

-Tu crois que c'est si simple?! Tu crois que la vie c'est comme ça que ça marche?! NE PRENDS PAS LA MORT À LA LÉGÈRE!!

Sasuke na pouvait plus respirer. La main qui l'étouffait le brûlait en même temps. Il se débattait de toutes ses forces mais la douleur qu'il éprouvait au niveau du cou s'accentuait toutes les secondes.

-Chizu, intervint Kakashi.

Chizu relâcha son emprise sur la trachée du brun qui s'étala par terre vidé de toutes ses forces.

-Je vais prendre une douche, dit Chizu en sortant de la pièce.

Elle dévala les marches et se glissa dans la douche. Elle ouvrit l'eau froide et la laissa prendre le dessus sur la fièvre de son corps. Personne a part elle n'aurait pu supporter une douche aussi glaciale. Mais elle s'y habituait rapidement. Elle appréciait le contact frigorifiant contrastant avec sa peau brûlante. Ça lui permettait de se calmer. Elle y resta de longues minutes pendant lesquelles Kakashi grondait Sasuke.

-Je vous l'avais bien dit, s'exclama le ninja copieur. La violence injustifiée, c'est ce qui la rends vraiment en colère.

-Elle est encore plus stupide que Naruto, répliqua Sasuke.

-Heille! Je suis pas stupide!

-Regarde Naruto, il y a le père Noël qui mange des ramens avec Bigfoot!

-Où ça?!

-Tsss…

Chizu reviens à ce moment-là.

-Hey bien, commença Anko. Nous allons devoir partir bientôt.

-D'accord.

-Au revoir!

Puis les trois shinobis les quittèrent. Malgré le fait que tout le monde souriait, il y avait comme une petite tension qui restait.

-Alors?Demanda Naruto. Ils sont où le père Noël et Bigfoot?

-Baka! Soufflèrent tout les autres.

* * *

**Eh bien! C'était ça. J'espère que vous aimez. J'ai finalement décidé d'intégrer Lee dans l'histoire, mais pas pour tout de suite.**

**En tous cas, des commentaires? Des hypothèses? Des questions? Des suggestions? Des insultes? Laissez vous aller!! **

**Ciao –xxx-**


	10. L'incendie

**Salut, ça va? Moi oui en tous cas. Pis si vous alliez pas bien vous allez bien aller car vous êtes en train de lire mon 10****e**** chapitre!! Wow… 10 c'est beaucoup! Je vais fêter ça en mangeant un paquet complet de pâte à biscuit Pitsbury (je sais pas comment ça s'écrit mais c'est bon^^). Il neige déjà chez nous!!! C'est la même journée que dans le chapitre précédent…**

* * *

Incendie

Le soir venu, Gaara alla se coucher. Les senseis étant partis, Chizu pouvait dormir dans sa propre chambre mais il était certain qu'elle viendrait quand même. Il s'installa dans son lit, essayant de penser à autre chose. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas, même pas un tout petit peu de fatigue dans son esprit. Inconsciemment, il ne voulait pas qu'on entre dans son espace. Encore moins sans qu'il le sache. Pourtant quelques heures passèrent et aucun bruit ne vint perturber le calme qui s'était installé dans sa chambre.

Piqué par la curiosité, il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il ouvrit la porte d'en face sans même cogner,** impoli, **pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait personne. Il referma la porte et parcouru la maison entière à la recherche de Chizu. Il fini par la trouver au dernier étage devant son ordinateur, mais il n'entra pas tout de suite. Il resta sur le pas de la porte. Sur l'écran géant il y avait le visage d'une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle avait des cheveux aux épaules, rouges encore plus voyants que les siens. Un système de repérage infaillible. Ses yeux étaient à peu près comme ceux de Chizu. Elle devait faire à peu près le même âge qu'eux.

-Salut Kawai, dit Chizu, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence de Gaara.

-Salut Chizu.

-Rien d'intéressant à raconter?

-Ben… Hier je dois te dire que tu as fais du beau travail, aucune trace, tu me rends la tâche facile.

-C'est pas le genre de truc dont je me vente.

-Je sais. Mais tu est repartie très vite, j'ai même pas eu le temps de te voir. Un problème?

-Non. Mais deux missions à la fois ça m'énerve.

-Ouais en parlant de ça…

-Quoi…?

-On t'en envoie un autre.

-Une mission!?

-Nan! Un protégé.

-Encore!?

-Mais comme ils vont être très nombreux je viens aussi.^^

-Yé! Tu arrives quand?

-Dans une ou deux semaines.

-Avec qui?

-Euh… Rock Lee.

-Ok! Ca marche.

-Mais pour en revenir à hier…

Chizu sentit sa température grimper en flèche.

-…Si tu es revenue aussi vite c'est que tu ne leur a pas dit.

Elle sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

-De ce que je sais, ce sont des gens biens…

Elle voyait de la vapeur s'échapper de sa peau.

-… D'après moi ils vont bien réagir…

-Je leur dirai avant votre venue, la coupa-t-elle.

-D'accord. Mais quand on arrivera, dis ça à Lee tout de suite.

-Ça va être horrible comme accueil.

-On s'en fiche !

-Mouais.

-En tous cas je te laisse.

-Ciao !

C'est ce moment précis que Gaara choisit pour intervenir.

-C'était qui ? Demanda-t-il, faisant sursauter Chizu.

-Mon amie, répondit-elle rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ?

-Je veux pas en parler.

-Dis le moi.

-Non.

Tous deux se massacraient du regard. La fièvre augmentait encore. Gaara voyait maintenant la vapeur qui se propageait autour d'elle et le visage de Chizu virer pivoine.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il.

Chizu se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans les escaliers, Gaara sur ses talons. Mais à la sixième marche elle s'emmêla les pieds et déboula les reste sur les fesses. Gaara resta planté la à la regarder avec des yeux ronds. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui ce passait. Il voyait bien des flammes sur son amie ! Cette fille venait tout juste de prendre en feu. Elle se releva rapidement et se rua dans la première salle de bain.

Gaara se lanca à sa poursuite et ouvrit la porte de la pièce où elle venait de s'engouffrer. Chizu était avachie dans le bain, la douche coulait à flot sur elle, éteignant les dernières flammes sur ses vêtements. Gaara fronça les sourcils en remarquant que sa peu ne comportait aucune trace de brûlure. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle regardait dans le vide. Chizu détestait qu'on la regarde comme Gaara le faisait. Elle se sentait comme une autruche mauve qui mange du nutella cachée dans une machine à laver,** ça veut dire qu'il la regardait bizarrement.**

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ça me fait sentir anormale.

-Moi, on m'as souvent dit que je n'était pas dans les normes. Mais je suis absolument sûr que prendre en feu comme ça ce n'est pas normal.

-Je l'ai déjà dit, ma température a toujours été extrêmement élevée.

-Je vois ça oui.

Chizu arrêta l'eau et sortit du bain. Elle détacha ses longs cheveux dégoulinants et commença à les brosser. Gaara était sidéré. Cette fille venait de passer à quelques secondes près de la combustion spontanée et elle se brossait les cheveux comme si de rien n'était !

-C'est officiel, tu est folle.

-Et fière de l'être. ^^

-Débile, souffla-t-il pour lui même.

Il la regardait passer et repasser ses doigts dans ses cheveux détrempés. Il regardait son chandail bleu qui dégouttait sur le sol. Il la regardait ouvrir l'armoire et en sortir des vêtements secs. Il regardait ses lèvres bouger pendant qu'elle lui parlait. Une seconde, elle lui parlait ?!

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Demanda-t-il.

-Peux tu sortir, je vais me changer.

-Euh… oui.

Il sortit, referma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa. Il se remémora tous les évènements qui venaient tout juste de se produirent. La fille, le secret, les questions, le feu, la douche, ses cheveux, ses vêtements et ses lèvres…Tout ça en si peu de temps.

-Ça va tu peux entrer, dit Chizu de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle portait de nouveaux vêtements. Encore un pyjamas mais sec celui là.

-Ça t'arrive souvent de prendre en feu comme ça ?

-Habituellement j'ai le temps de faire baisser ma température avant.

-Comment ?

-Viens.

Il sortit à la suite de Chizu. Elle se rendit jusqu'à sa propre chambre et ouvrit la porte d'un congélateur qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Mais tout ce qu'il contenait c'était des compartiments à glaçons.

-Voilà !

-??

-Quand ma température est trop élevée je met des glaçons dans mon dos, **bravo à elo17 qui avait devinée^^. **En tous cas, je sais pas pour toi mais moi j'aimerai pouvoir dormir au moins une heure en deux jours.

-…

-Ça veut dire que je vais essayer de dormir.

-Essayer ?

-Mouais. Je vais sûrement avoir de la difficulté à m'endormir.

-Hn…

-…

-…

Gaara se retourna et partit en direction de sa propre chambre. Mais à peine avait-il passé la porte qu'il s'arrêta. Il sentait le grand regard de Chizu le traverser de part en part. Il se retourna lentement, plus lentement qu'il se l'imaginait. Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération et revint sur ses pas.

-D'accord, je reste, lâcha-t-il d'un ton las.

-Merci.

Ils se couchèrent tranquillement et tentèrent de s'endormir. Mais bien trop de choses se bousculaient dans leur têtes. Finalement Gaara brisa ce silence insupportable.

-Tu t'es vraiment énervée tout à l'heure contre Sasuke.

-Il m'a menacé de mort…

-Mais tu sais qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait.

-C'est stupide de faire des menaces comme ça sans se rendre compte du poids de ses paroles.

-Tu crois qu'il aurait pu te tuer ?

-……Peu importe. C'est l'intention qui compte…

-Hn. C'était quand même un peu exagéré..

-C'était tout bonnement de la violence injustifiée. Ça me met hors de moi.

-…

-…

-Bonne nuit, Chizu.

-Bonne nuit Gaara.

C'est sur ces mots qu'ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil léger pour le reste de la nuit.

* * *

**Hihi ! Alors, vous avez aimé ? Dites moi ce que vous en penser^^.**

**Alors, nous avons deux nouveaux persos à venir…L'un que vous connaissez assez et une que vous apprendrai à connaître (même si je suis persuadée que deux de mes lecteurs adorés se doutent du genre de personne que ça va donner…). **

**Alors, qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien raconter de plus… ? Euh…Ben…Bof, j'ai pas grand chose à rajouter. Ah ! Oui !! Aimez-vous la pâte à biscuit crue ? Et la neige ?**

**Ciao –xxx-**


	11. La vengence des toasts brûlées

**AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!! CA A ÉTÉ TELLEMENT LONG!!! En fait, je n'avais pas accès à mon ordinateur depuis un moment. Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir pourquoi. Je suis vraiment désolée!! GOMEN!! mais j'ai déja 2 autres chapitre écrit! en tous cas. Et de 11!! Pour être franche j'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire avant de commencer le chapitre.**

* * *

Les toasts brûlées de la vengeance **(vous comprendrez plus tard)**

Chizu se leva la première, mais elle ne réveilla pas les autres pour autant. Elle abandonna Gaara à son léger sommeil et alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain. N'ayant pas l'intention d'entraîner ses protégés aujourd'hui, elle laissa son kimono de côté et enfila une robe blanche. Ses cheveux détachés lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos. Chizu s'arrêta un instant. Contemplant son reflet dans le miroir. Elle remit en place son pansement qui s'était à moitié décollé. Elle prit une grande inspiration et descendit préparer le déjeuner.

En deux heures tout le monde était à la cuisine et se régalait de délicieuses pâtisseries. Un seul manquait à l'appel, **nan, Chizu a pas prit les présences quand même, **et c'était Sasuke. Elle s'éclipsa alors que tout le monde réprimandait Naruto qui échappait de la nourriture un peu partout. Elle grimpa les escaliers, aussi silencieuse qu'à son habitude. Elle trouva le brun dans sa chambre, face à la fenêtre.

-Sasuke, le repas est près.

Aucune réaction de la part de celui-ci.

-Sasuke.

-Hn.

-Désolée pour hier.

-Hn.

-Explique-moi comment ça se fait que tu me menace autant pour si peu? Demanda-t-elle directement. Et ne me réponds surtout pas Hn!!

-Ce n'est pas en m'arrachant la tête que je vais devenir fort!

-Ce n'est pas non plus en arrachant MA tête que tu va le devenir.

-Je m'en fiche! J'ai besoin de plus de puissance pour tuer mon frère! S'énerva-t-il.

-Y a-t-il une raison particulière qui te pousse à vouloir le mort de ton propre frère? Demanda-t-elle très calment.

-Évidemment! Il a tué toute ma famille!!

-Et tu veux les venger c'est ça?

-T'as trouvé ça toute seule?

-Oui, dit-elle d'un ton très fier.

-Tsss…

-Tu sais, commença-t-elle doucement, les morts ne souhaitent pas la vengeance. Je ne peux pas t'assurer que c'est le cas pour tout le monde, mais, en général, les morts souhaitent le bonheur de ceux qui ont survécus.

-La ferme! Hurla-t-il, hors de lui. Tu n'a aucune idée de ce que c'est que de perdre sa famille!

Ce dernier mot résonna dans l'esprit de son interlocutrice. Comme si elle était vide et que quelqu'un avait crié à l'intérieur. Ça faisait écho dans sa tête. C'était bizarre.

-Je suis déçue.

-Déçue de quoi?!

-Déçue de toi. J'aurais cru que tu n'étais pas comme la majorité des gens.

-Mais de quoi tu parles?!Et puis ne t'en mêle pas! C'est mon problème pas le tien!

Son visage se déformait sous l'effet de la colère. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas se jeter sur elle et la ruer de coups de poings.

-Un problème. Les problèmes c'est comme le noir sur les toasts brûlées. **Oui je sais que c'est en Anglais. Mais bon on va pas se fâcher pour ça, hein?**

-Te moques pas de moi. Tu compare toute la souffrance que j'éprouve a du pain trop grillé?!

-En gros, ça revient au même. Les gens les plus intelligents enlèvent le plus de noir possible. Mais la plus part des gens, malheureusement on dirait que tu en fais partie, mettent 4 tonnes de nutella dessus et font semblant de ne pas les voir.** Ne riez pas de ma métaphore, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvée. **Je crois qu'il vaut mieux les exprimer, et profiter de ce qui n'a pas brûlé.

-…

-En tous cas, si tu a faim, c'est servi.

Elle le quitta sur ces mots. Laissant un Sasuke qui ne avait vraiment pas quoi dire. Elle ne le connaissait pratiquement pas et elle lui faisait la morale! Franchement pour qui elle se prenait celle-là? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que sa réflexion était assez juste… même si elle était exprimée sous forme de déjeuner.

À ce moment-là, Chizu était revenue dans la salle à manger et allait faire l'annonce de nouveaux arrivants dans quelques jours.

-Hey! Devinez quoi!

-Quoi?, demandèrent tous les autres à l'unisson.

-Dans une ou deux semaines on aura deux nouveaux locataires!

-Qui? Qui? Qui?

-Rock Lee et Miss Kawai.

-Je connais bien Lee, dit Sakura, mais qui est Kawai?

-Je la connais moi. Vous verrez, vous l'aimerez.

Bien sûr, Gaara fit le lien avec la fille avec qui Chizu parlait la veille. Mais il n'en souffla pas un mot. Apparemment elle était au courant de ce que Chizu cachait, et elle l'incitait à en parler. Chizu avait aussi dit qu'elle leur dirait avant qu'ils arrivent, c'est à dire dans une ou deux semaines. Ils allaient donc bientôt tout savoir…Mais ça le frustrait beaucoup. On aurait dit que tout le monde était au courant sauf eux. C'est vrai quoi, il y a cette Kawai et puis les senseis n'avaient pas l'air de soupçonner quoi que ce soit donc il le savent sûrement. Et puis il y a aussi sa manière de répondre clairement aux questions qu'on lui pose mais sans donner la moindre information. Comment elle réussissait ça?

Comme tout le monde avait fini de manger, Chizu débarrassa la table. Les autres remontèrent en haut. Elle avait pratiquement fini de ranger quand elle senti quelqu'un derrière elle, **pas sentir dans le sens de l'odorat mais dans le sens de sentir une présence. **Elle se retourna et vit Ino, les bras plein des dernières assiettes qu'il restait à ramasser.

-Merci Ino.

-De rien.

Elles rangèrent tout le reste ensemble, en silence.

-Chizu?

-Oui?

-Y-a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu ne nous enseigne que des techniques de déplacement et de vitesse.

-La rapidité c'est mon point fort. Comme ça au moins je suis sûre de savoir de quoi je parle.

-Ouais. C'est logique…

-Tu t'attendais à ce que ce soit illogique?

-Non, mais…euh… c'est juste que…ben…je sais pas trop.

Juste au dessus d'elles, à l'étage supérieur, Sakura entrait dans sa chambre et s'approchait de Sasuke qui regardait dehors.

-Sasuke? Demanda-t-elle en posant la main sur son épaule, le sortant de sa rêverie. Est-ce que ça va?

-Ouais…

-T'as pas l'air convaincu. T'es même pas venu manger. Qu'est-ce qui va pas?

-Rien je te dis.

-Allez, parle.

-…

-Sasuke… tu me considère probablement juste comme une groupie stupide et superficielle, mais je t'assure que c'est pas le cas.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle tenait énormément à lui. Bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Mais Sakura n'arrivait pas à l'en convaincre. Comme il ne répondait toujours pas, elle reprit:

-Je veux te venir en aide mais c'est à peine si tu daigne me parler. S'il te plait, aide moi à t'aider.

Il prit une très grande inspiration, ferma lourdement les yeux, puis les réouvrit en direction de Sakura.

-C'est à cause de ton frère, devina-t-elle.

-Comment t'as su?

-Mine de rien je te connais bien.

-Ouais… en tous cas c'est bien lui. Je suis complètement incapable de me le sortir de la tête. Toute la journée, je ne pense qu'à ça. Même la nuit j'y rêve de temps en temps.

-Oui, tu parles aussi dans ton sommeil. Mais j'ai strictement rien compris de ce que tu disais, en fait ça ressemblait plutôt à des grognements. Alors… tu grognes dans ton sommeil.

À cette idée, un micro sourire se dessina sur le fin visage de Sasuke.

-Ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin, Sasuke.

-Eh bien… c'est comme si… comme si j'avais toujours besoin de plus de puissance. Comme si j'étais jamais assez fort, assez bon ni assez dangereux.

-Dangereux?!… Ton but est de devenir dangereux?!

Cette phrase, **ou plutôt cette exclamation, **l'atteint de plein fouet, comme si Sakura venait tout juste de le frapper de toutes ses forces en pleine face, **ça doit faire mal.** Dangereux? Était-ce bien ce qu'il souhaitait au départ? Était-ce ce qu'il devait faire? Était-ce ce qu'il voulait faire. Sakura remarqua rapidement le trouble sur la figure de son ami. Elle avait réussi à retrouver sa sensibilité. La sensibilité que tous avaient perdus de vue depuis si longtemps. Un immense sourire illumina d'un coup sa frimousse encadrée de nombreuses mèches de cheveux roses. Elle se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras si fort qu'elle l'étouffait pratiquement. Sasuke, ne s'attendant définitivement pas à cette réaction, **n'oublions pas que la dernière chose qu'elle lui ait dit était ''Ton but est de devenir dangereux?!'', **abordait une mine étonnée.

-Sakura?

-Merci.

Sasuke était toujours étonné. Étonné mais réjoui. Heureux de ne pas être renié. Il resserra son étreinte sur elle. Il pris une profonde inspiration, comme si c'était la première, puis il parla:

-Merci à toi.

* * *

**Alors…Ca mérite une suite?**

**Bon. Un réveil pas trop brusque, de futurs arrivants, les impressions de Gaara, des toasts brûlées et un léger sasusaku à la fin. Ça résume bien? Je me suis rendue compte que quand je ne demande pas de reviews j'en reçois moins alors la je vous supplie à genoux d'en envoyer!! **

**En tous cas. Aimez-vous le nutella??**

**Ciao -xxx-**


	12. Doutes

**Je commence à me rendre compte que j'ai jamais rien à dire au début de mes chapitres. Et pourtant je continue à parler. Alors j'ai imaginé une belle conversation de tous les jours. Vous allez voir c'est très spirituel.**

**-Salut toi! **

**-Ça va? **

**-Tant mieux! **

**-Quoi de neuf? **

**-Rien d'intéressant à raconter? **

**-Ben moi non plus. **

**Je vous avait bien dit que c'était très spirituel!! Ok ça, ça a pas rapport mais vous trouvez pas que ''biopsie des tissus cervicales (ou cervicaux)'' Ça se dit bien?!**

* * *

Doutes

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de deux semaines que nos onze shinobis avait emménagé dans la gigantesque demeure de Chizu. Une fille vraiment gentille, vive, drôle et intelligente. Mais qui leur cachait quelque chose. Même Naruto avait des doutes, **imaginez! **Gaara avait entendu Chizu dire qu'elle leur parlerait de son secret avant l'arrivé de Lee et Kawai, mais elle n'avait toujours rien dit.

Cette nuit-là ,Temari ne dormait pas. Elle était maintenant certaine que sa nouvelle amie cachait un grand secret. Ça l'embêtait beaucoup. Elle voulait mettre fin à ces cachotteries. Elle voulait en discuter avec les autres. Donc, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Juste au moment où elle allait tourner la poigné pour sortir une voix l'arrêta :

-Temari? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Shikamaru à moitié endormi.

-Je vais réveiller les autres, viens.

-Pourquoi?

-Toi qui te vante de tes 200 points de QI à longueur de journée, t'es même pas capable de voir que je veux leur parler de Chizu.

-J'en suis tout à fait capable, mais j'ai la flemme.

-Maintenant tu as la flemme de réfléchir?

-Ouais...

-Je t'insulterai tout à l'heure. Mais pour l'instant viens m'aider à réveiller les autres.

-T'es capable de réveiller des gens toute seule, tu fais tellement de bruit de toutes façon.

-J'en suis fière, dit-elle en revenant vers Shikamaru. Mais tu vas venir quand même.

-Nan.

-Oh que oui! Dit-elle en l'attrapant par la cheville.

Shikamaru s'agrippa fermement aux barreaux de son lit alors que Temari tirait sa jambe de toutes ses forces. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait laisser à l'autre le plaisir de le battre, question d'orgueil. Shikamaru sentait qu'il n'y avait même plus de sang qui circulait dans son pied gauche. Finalement se furent les barreaux qui cédèrent les premiers, donnant la victoire à Temari. Le garçon regarda les barres de fer qui lui étaient restée dans les mains, **elle est forte Temari!!, **avec un air de dégoût, comme s'il les reniaient.

-J'aurais jamais pensé que mon lit me trahirait aussi cruellement, dit Shikamaru d'un ton désespéré en se relevant.

Il sorti à la suite de la blonde à quatre couettes qui se dirigea d'abord vers la porte d'Hinata et Naruto. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte sans frapper,** dites donc c'est génétique? **Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte une tête blonde dépassantde ses couvertures se tourna vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Chuchota Naruto.

Les deux visiteurs gardèrent le silence un instant, étonnés d'entendre la voix de Naruto si basse. Puis Shikamaru se décida à parler :

-Lèves-toi et réveille Hinata, chuchota-t-il à son tour.

Naruto fronça les sourcils puis se leva alors que ses deux amis étaient déjà partit à la conquête d'une nouvelle porte. Il s'agenouilla près d'Hinata dans un silence qu'on ne lui connaissait pas et caressa tout doucement son visage angélique. Quand elle daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux, Naruto lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle manqua de s'évanouir mais se retint juste à temps. Sans un mot, il l'aida à se lever et ils sortirent de la chambre ensemble.

Dans le couloir, Ino, Kiba, Sakura et Sasuke étaient déjà sortit. Temari était à la porte de Gaara. Celui-ci était couché sur le dos dans son lit le regard rivé au plafond.

-Gaara? Demanda-t-elle. Tu es couché ou alors c'est moi qui me suis endormie et c'est un rêve?

-Je suis vraiment couché, répondit celui-ci d'un ton blasé sans même décoller ses yeux du plafond.

-Eh bien lève toi.

-Pourquoi?

-Lèves-toi je te dit.

-Tsss, fit-il avant de se lever et de sortir dans le couloir, toujours sans la regarder.

Au même moment, Shikamaru s'incrustait chez Neji et Tenten.

-Eh. On vient vous envahir, dit-il en allumant la lumière de leur chambre.

À peine quelques seconde plus tard, tous étaient avachit un peu partout dans leur chambre alors que ni Neji, ni Tenten ne sachent pourquoi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Tenten en se frottant les yeux.

-Il se passe que je veux savoir se qui se passe avec Chizu, dit Temari d'un ton ferme.

Gaara, qui jusque là était complètement déconnecté de ce qui se passait autour, se sentit soudain très intéressé à suivre la conversation. Il en savait sûrement plus que tous les autres. Devait-il leur dire ce qu'il savait? Bon, d'abord voyons comment tournent les choses.

-À mon avis elle est plus forte qu'elle veut bien le laisser croire, dit Naruto.

-Il a raison, dit Sasuke. Réfléchissez un instant, on est ici parce qu'on est tous menacés par l'Akatsuki, donc en danger de mort. Normalement vous ne croyez pas qu'on nous aurait tous placés sous haute surveillance et surtout pas tous au même endroit. Pourtant on a qu'une seule et unique personne pour nous protéger tous les onze, même bientôt treize! S'ils trouvent l'un d'entre nous on est tous fichus.

- L'hokage doit donc être absolument sûre que l'akatsuki n'arrivera pas jusqu'à nous, approuva Sakura.

-Pourquoi aurait-elle une confiance aveugle en ses capacités, renchérit Tenten. Et puis avez vous remarqué que quand on s'entraîne, elle nous bats tous un à la suite de l'autre. Nous apprendre, fait parti des termes de sa mission. Pour nous apprendre elle doit nécessairement en savoir plus que nous.

-Et ça c'est une autre chose, dit Kiba, c'est sûr qu'elle en sait plus : elle a le plus grand réseau d'information du monde.

-Pourquoi est-ce elle qui l'à? Demanda Ino. Je croyait que c'était plutôt les kages ou alors les seigneurs qui en saurait le plus. Mais apparemment c'est pas le cas. **On va dire que Gaara est pas Kazekage sinon ça va détruire ma fic. Et c'est pas ce que vous voulez! N'est-ce pas?**

-Les kages et les seigneurs sont de toutes évidences extrêmement bien informés aussi, dit Shikamaru. Donc elle aurait de bons contacts avec eux. Mais avec tous? Comment pourrait-elle?

-Il me semble qu'elle devrait avoir de bon contacts seulement avec les dirigeants de son propre pays, pas les autres, s'opposa Gaara.

-Et elle vient d'où exactement? Demanda Sakura.

-À l'évidence c'est une ninja, approuva

-J'ai une meilleure question, intervint Neji. Où sommes nous?

Cette fois personne ne trouva rien à redire. Ils n'y avaient jamais vraiment réfléchi, mais maintenant qu'ils y pensaient, aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre idée d'où ils pouvaient bien se trouver. À leur connaissance, il n'y avait aucun village à proximité. En fait ils ne savaient même pas dans quel pays ils étaient!

-Quel genre d'information a-t-elle? Demanda Temari, brisant le silence qui s'était maintenu durant leur réflexion. Ça pourrait peut-être nous éclairer sur leur provenance.

-Un instant, dit Tenten en se redressant. Je…En fait, qu'est-ce qu'on connaît d'elle?

Encore une fois un grand silence gênant envahit la chambre. Ils lui avaient déjà posé de nombreuses questions mais aucune de ses réponses n'avait satisfait leur curiosité grandissante. Gaara le premier, resta bouche bée devant cette constatation. Lui qui avait passé plus de temps avec elle que tous les autres, il ne savait rien d'elle. Absolument rien. En un instant, tout ce qu'il avait pensé et ressenti par rapport à Chizu s'était effondré platement sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

-Eh bien…, commença Hinata, elle s'appelle Chizu et…elle habite ici…

-Merci Hinata, dit Ino, d'un ton exaspéré et sarcastique, grâce à toi on a deux semi-informations.

-Parle lui sur un autre ton!

Neji et Naruto avaient parlé d'une seule et même voix en se levant d'un bond. Imposant le respect de la jeune Hyuga qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

-Ça va! Ça va, reprit la blonde. Mais quand même ça nous aide pas.

-Elle a raison, ajouta Kiba. Tout ce qu'on sait sur elle c'est son nom, même pas au complet, et qu'elle habite ici, on ne sait trop où.

-P-Pourquoi on ne va pas tout simplement lui demander? Demanda Hinata d'une toute petite voix.

-Parce qu'elle va encore répondre sans rien révéler, dit gentiment son cousin.

-Je connais un moyen de savoir, dit soudainement Gaara.

Tous les yeux étaient maintenant rivés sur lui. Ils le regardaient avec autant d'attention que s'il s'apprêtait à leur révéler la raison de leur vie sur terre. **XD Est-ce que vous voyer Gaara faire ça?**

-On a qu'a aller fouiller sur son ordinateur, finit-il par dire. Ça devrait nous dire tout ce qu'on veut savoir.

-Allons-y! s'écria Naruto en se levant d'un bond.

-Chut! Firent tous les autres alors que Sasuke lui plaquait sa main sur la bouche de son meilleur ami.

Dans le plus grand silence possible et dans un laps de temps qui leur parut infini, ils se rendirent au dernier étage. Tous regroupés autour de l'énorme machine, Gaara la mit en marche. Le fond d'écran qui apparut représentait deux petites filles, le soir avec des tonnes de petites lumières qui flottaient. C'était absolument magnifique. Mais bon ils n'étaient pas là pour ça.

Gaara ouvrit le dossier ''Ninjas''. Tous retenaient leur souffle, ne savant même pas pourquoi. Une liste infinie de noms s'affichèrent instantanément. Il cliqua sur un nom au hasard et une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrit. Il y avait une photo de face et une de profile de cette personne. Juste à côté, se trouvaient des informations générales : prénom, deuxième nom, nom de famille, surnom, âge, grandeur, poids, date de naissance, village natal, grade ninja, généalogie et habiletés particulières. Plus bas sur la page, il y avait un résumé des évènements importants de sa vie. Gaara ferma la page et cliqua sur un autre nom. Une autre photo et d'autres informations apparurent. Pareil pour la troisième personne et la quatrième.

-Avec ça on peut tout savoir, s'enquit Naruto.

-Il doit y avoir un moteur de recherche quelque part, suggéra Shikamaru.

-Là! Dans le coin supérieur gauche, dit Sakura.

-Écrit ''Chizu'' puisque c'est tout ce que l'on sait, dit Temari, impatiente.

Gaara n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres mais il était trop captivé pour s'en rendre compte. Il s'exécuta et 247 Chizu différentes apparurent.

-Zut, fit Ino. On va devoir toutes les vérifier une par une. Ça va être long.

-Ouais mais c'est peut-être notre seule chance de savoir le fin fond de l'histoire, répliqua Temari.

Gaara ouvrit le premier fichier, mais ce n'était elle sur la photo alors il le referma et en ouvrit un autre sans plus de résultat. Il commençait à s'impatienter. Aucune des filles qui défilaient ne lui ressemblait, même pas un tout petit peu! Après 150 il commençait à avoir mal à la main, **moi aussi j'avoue. **Refusant toujours de lâcher prise. Les images passaient devant ses yeux encore et encore. Sans jamais trouver la bonne. Lorsqu'il arriva à la 247e, il retint son souffle quelques seconde sans s'en rendre compte, comme les dix autres en arrière. Il cliqua sur le dernier nom et…

-Quoi?! S'écria le rouquin en se levant d'un bond. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?!

**J'arrête ici ou je continue? Hum… je dois réfléchir. Eh ben…euh…Je sais pas trop…Oui?…Non?…oui?…Non?…euh…mouais d'accord. Mais juste un petit peu! (Je sais, ce gros commentaire remplit de vocabulaire majestueux était absolument utile et ça vient de sauver vos vies et vous en êtes tellement heureux que ou allez mettre des tonnes de reviews quand ce sera la vrai fin du chapitre ;) (Heille mon commentaire entre parenthèses est encore plus long que mon commentaire pas rapport et inutile!) (Même si tout ce que je viens d'écrire en gras a pas rapport et est inutile) ( Ok j'arrête) (Pas ma fic mon commentaire inutile et pas rapport) (Ça pouvait porter à confusion) (Désolée…)**

La photo qui était affichée ne représentait pas la Chizu qu'ils cherchaient. Il avait ouvert tous les dossier sans exception, il était absolument impossible de l'avoir ratée. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'elle ne leur aurait même pas donné son vrai nom? Ça paraissait un peu trop pour eux, mais rien n'était à exclure. Au moment présent, c'était la théorie la plus envisageable.

Pour la deuxième fois en une nuit, Gaara fut complètement anéantit. Il n'aurait pas pu le décrire mais c'était un peu comme quand il était petit. Quand tu es seul dans ton petit monde et que tu es déconnecté de la réalité. Quand il n'y a plus que toi qui es présent. Présent dans **ta** réalité, pas dans **la** réalité. Il n'arrivait pas à penser. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que ça lui faisait mal. Il avait arrêté de respirer. Ses mains étaient crispée sur le dossier de la chaise. On aurait dit qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper l'écran de toutes ses forces.

-Hey! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?!

Tous reconnurent cette voix provenant de la porte. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Chizu se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, les yeux grands ouverts, hébétée. Gaara ferma les dossiers ouverts avant qu'elle n'ait pu voir de quoi il s'agissait. Chizu regarda tour à tour les onze personnes devant elle, demandant silencieusement une réponse. Mais, encore une fois, personne ne dit quoi que se soit.

-Alors?

* * *

**Bon et ben voilà!**

**Alors? Que va-t-il se passer? Est-ce que Chizu va tout leur dévoiler? Leur a-t-elle donné son vrai nom? Va-t-elle tous les tuer(Ben non y aurait plus d'histoire!)? Devront-ils la torturer pour qu'elle parle? Mettra-t-elle feu à la maison? S'enfuira-t-elle sur le dos d'une autruche(Mais oui surement!) ? Se gavera-t-elle de nutella? Toutes ces réponses? Je prens les paris! Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre!! **

******Mais sinon je vous dit: Yorokobu Kurisumasu!! (Joyeux Noel!!)**

**Ciao –xxx-**


	13. Tenshi

**Pfiou! Ça fait longtemps hein! Ce n'est pas moi que vous devez remercier mais plutôt la fille qui me pousse dans le dos (en fait elle me donne plus des coups de pieds dans le cul) pis c'est ma best Kelly! Anyways, (Vous vous en foutez sûrement).Voila un autre chapitre!**

* * *

Tenshi

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites-tous là? Redemanda encore une fois Chizu.

-Euh…commença Naruto, qui le regretta aussitôt.

Elle avait instantanément figé son regard dans le sien. Il n'avait aucune porte de secours, il était incapable de détourner les yeux; comme pétrifié par sa présence. Il devait absolument dire quelque chose ou il risquait de se faire trucider de la manière la plus douloureuse possible, mais il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Tout ce qui lui passait par la tête c'était les derniers évènements; ce qui n'allait pas du tout l'aider à s'en sortir. D'ailleurs, ses amis non plus ne faisaient pas grand chose pour l'aider. Ils le regardaient, priant pour qu'il sorte quelque chose d'intelligent, et s'imaginant déjà pleurer sur sa tombe.

-Eh bien…?

-On…euh…On voulait aller voir les records du monde…!

Ces dix complices le regardèrent complètement ahuris par cette réponse débile. Jamais elle n'allait croire un truc pareil. Franchement! Réfléchissez un instant, onze ninja se lèvent en pleine nuit et ouvre sans autorisation la plus grande source d'information qui existe, le tout pour aller voir les records du monde! C'est impensable. Mais contre toutes attentes, personne ne mourut dans les secondes qui suivirent. Son visage se détendit et elle semblait retrouver son sang froid. Elle s'approcha de l'ordinateur d'un pas nonchalant et prit place sur le siège précédemment occupé par Gaara, qui s'était levé quelques minutes auparavant. Toujours assise, elle se retourna d'un coup, provocant une vague de sursaut autour d'elle.

-Alors, quels records cherchiez-vous?

Après un moment de stupéfaction, qui dura bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, Shikamaru voulu s'assurer qu'il avait bien suivit ce qui c'était passé. C'est ainsi qu'il prononça une phrase des plus spirituelles qui soit :

-Quoi?

-Vous êtes un peu au ralenti je crois, rigola-t-elle. Vous disiez regarder les records du monde, je vous demande lesquels vous intéressent.

-Qui a le plus grands nombre de peircings? S'empressa de demander Naruto, espérant se faire pardonner pour sa réponse débile de tout à l'heure et essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Ta question st complètement dépourvue de tout intérêt, répliqua Sakura.

-C'est…commença-t-elle. Pein! Le gars de l'Akatsuki. Enfin, si on considère que ces émetteurs et receveurs de chakra son des peircings.

-Ok! Qui est le plus grands de tous les Hokages?

Chizu connaissait la réponse mais vérifia tout de même.

-C'est le premier!

-Quoi? J'étais persuadé que c'était le quatrième, après tout ce qu'il a fait…

-Ces exploits ne changent rien au fait qu'il ne mesure que 1m79 alors que le premier était de 1m85.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Se plaignit Naruto, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

-On s'en fiche, l'interrompit Sasuke. Tu devrais sérieusement penser à te trouver d'autres sujets de conversation que les hokages et les ramens.

-M-Mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux en ce monde!

-Tu devrais aussi reconsidérer tes priorités, répliqua-t-il.

Un duel de regards intimidants, méchants, terrifiants, massacrants… Bref, un duel de regards fâchés entre les deux garçons s'en suivit. Heureusement, un duel de poings fut évité grâce à Sakura qui les menaça de choses bien trop violentes pour êtres répétées. Pour une fois, elle empêche les gens de se frapper!

-De toutes façons, dit Sasuke, moi aussi j'ai une question.

-Vas-y, l'incita Chizu.

-Combien de gens, Itachi Uchiwa a-t-il tué, en tout?

-Et il me dit de changer mes priorités dans la vie lui! S'écria Naruto.

Chizu connaissait encore la réponse mais chercha tout de même, ignorant totalement la remarque de Naruto.

-Et puis, c'est même pas un record, continua Naruto toujours frustré, ne semblant pas se rendre compte que personne ne lui prêtait attention.

-Euh…246. **C'est complètement au hasard, si vous connaissez la vraie réponse, dites-la moi.**

-Wouahhh! Fit Ino, impressionnée. C'est sûrement lui qui a tué le plus de gens au monde.

-Mais non, dit Tenten. C'est beaucoup mais ce n'est sûrement pas le pire. Qui est la personne ayant le plus de meurtres à son actif?

Chizu connaissait toujours la réponse mais chercha une fois de plus dans la base de données.

-C'est…Tenshi Komigatse. Avec 2412 morts…Enfin des meurtres directs.

-Ah ouais! S'enquit Temari. J'en ai entendu parler. C'est le dernier Komigatse. Le seul survivant.

-Le survivant de quoi? Demanda Naruto, toujours au courant de rien.

-Baka!L'insulta son meilleur ami. Le survivant du génocide Komigatse. On devait avoir 3 ou 4 ans à l'époque.

-Ça ne m'éclaire pas plus avoua le blond, gêné.

-AAARRRGGGHHH! Hurla soudainement son interlocuteur. Que quel qu'un lui explique j'en peux plus de sa débilité! Je vais pêter les plombs!

Tous les regards se retournèrent instinctivement vers leur amie l'ordinateur, qui, depuis un moment déjà, était dans la lune et n'écoutait plus un mot de la conversation qui se déroulait juste devant elle.

-Oh! Dit-elle s'apercevant que tout le monde la fixait.

Se redisant dans sa tête ce qui venait de se dire elle balbutia :

-Euh…Oui bien sur.

Certains s'assirent par terre pour l'écouter, rapidement rejoints par les autres donnant à Chizu un angle de vision très bas. Elle avait l'impression d'être une gardienne d'enfants qui s'apprête à lire une histoire avant la sieste. C'était assez étrange disons. Estimant que le silence avait assez duré, elle commença le récit du clan le plus puissant des cinq grands pays ninjas.

-En fait ça a commencé il y a des générations de cela, le clan Komigatse ne s'était formé que de ninjas de bas rangs qui ne s'étaient intégrés dans aucun village. Leur nombre était remarquable mais leur puissance était misérable. **Ça rime 8D. **Ils n'arrivaient pas à se développer car ils ne s'étaient installés dans aucun pays en particulier. Par contre, comme vous vous en doutez, ils on cherchés à accroître leur puissance. Ainsi, le fait de n'être part d'aucun village constituait un atout. Ils se sont tous séparés et sont allés habiter dans chacun des grands pays ninjas. En gardant le contact entre eux, ils pouvaient prévoir les attaques ennemies et ainsi s'attirer les faveurs des Kages. Bien sur ce n'était pas assez. Ils ont donc, d'un commun accord, instaurer un test sévère que tous les descendants de leur clan devraient réussir. Le test était basé sur différents plans. Il y avait un examen médical, des tests d'habiletés en combat à main nues et armées, des tests d'affinités avec chacun des éléments et un test de connaissances et autres facultés cognitives.

-C'est un peu comme l'examen de sélection des chunins, remarqua Tenten. Dès que tu rates une des sections tu rates l'examen au complet et…

-Non, pas du tout, l'interrompit la conteuse. Tout le monde passe le test à dix ans, sans exceptions. Et puis en plus tu passes tous les tests et ensuite on décide si tu passe ou pas.

-Qu'arrive-t-il si tu perds? Demanda soudainement Gaara.

Elle mit un moment à réfléchir à la réponse, baissa les yeux vers celui qui avait posé la question, puis dit tout simplement :

-On te fait une marque en forme de croix sur la joue droite avec une lame…Puis on te la rentre dans le cœur.

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots avec une telle froideur que ça avait pratiquement plus choqué l'assemblée que le sens même de sa phrase. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement voulue être dramatique mais c'était sortit tout seul.

-Ils tuaient des gamins de dix ans? S'exclama Ino, outrée.

-Ouais, mais en tous cas, ils atteignaient leur but, un pas à la fois, poursuivit-elle, reprenant son air insouciant. Comme seuls les plus forts vivaient, seul les plus forts avaient des descendants. Donc, cette puissance, passée de génération en génération s'amplifiait. Ils ont en quelque sorte forcé la sélection naturelle.

-Mais comment pouvaient-ils organiser un tel évènement? Demanda Kiba. Peu importe le pays cela n'aurait jamais été approuvé par les dirigeants.

-C'est évident! C'est pourquoi ils se réunissaient tous dans un lieu non répertorié, ne faisant officiellement parti d'aucun pays. Une fois par an, tous les membre du clan Komigatse s'y rendaient, sans exceptions. Après l'examen, il y avait une grande fête… Pour les survivants en tous cas…Ils en vinrent à un tel point où tout les participants allaient réussir l'examen, alors ils ont augmenté graduellement la sévérité des test et fait baisser l'âge de passage. Mais ils ne se sont pas arrêtés là! Ils on même instauré une institution propre à leur clan qui avait pour but d'entraîner les jeunes ninjas. Dès l'âge de six mois, les petits étaient envoyés là-bas. Cela évitait aussi une dure séparation avec les parents si l'enfant venait à échouer le test.

Elle marqua encore une autre pause se demandant pourquoi elle racontait une histoire aussi dégoûtante.

-Bref, tout cela nous emmène à il y a… environ 12…13 ans peut-être. L'âge de passage était tombé à quatre ans. Il y avait des rumeurs qui circulaient a propos de leurs pratiques sévères. Les puissants clans de chacun des villages se sont bien sur sentis menacés par cette présence et décident en groupe d'attaquer sous prétexte de leur comportement socialement inacceptable et ce, pour cacher leur propre soif de pouvoir.

Elle commençait a avoir mal à la gorge a force de parler. Elle se racla la gorge et poursuivit.

-Ils ont attaqués en plein milieu de la nuit, durant la fête. Le clan Komigatse était manifestement le plus fort mais leurs assaillant avait l'avantage du nombre et de la surprise… Le clan visé a été entièrement anéantit cette nuit-là. À l'arrivée des grands dirigeants, les plus puissants ninjas du monde, les Kages, un seul combattant tenait encore sur ses pieds. C'étai lui… Tenshi Komigatse.

Le tout dernier d'un clan effrayant. La dernière véritable menace ninja. À ce moment-là, les pays ont voulu l'avoir pour eux seul. Mais comme notre survivant n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il pouvait bien venir, il est devenu assassin international!

Un autre gros silence s'en suivit, le temps qu'ils assimilent toutes les informations. Tic-tac…tic-tac… DRRRRRING!

-Minute! Comment tu t'appelle? S'écria Gaara.

-Chizu, répondit-elle, d'un ton d'évidence absolue. Puis elle vis le scepticisme s'emparer de son visage et compris. En fait C'est Chizuru, mais on m'appelle toujours Chizu, c'est plus simple! S'exclama-t-elle dans un faux rire.

Gaara, non satisfait de sa réponse, se jeta sur le clavier sans lui jeter un regard. Des tremblement incontrôlables s'emparèrent du corps de Chizu qui tentait tant bien que mal de les faire arrêter en enfonçant sauvagement ses ongles dans les bras de sa chaise. La recherche ''Chizuru'' apporta encore une fois des tas de résultats mais celui qu'il cherchait lui sauta aux yeux : Chizuru Tenshi Komigatse.

Le temps qu'il ouvre le dossier parut une éternité a tous. Une grande photo de leur amie apparut. Avec plusieurs années en moins on la reconnaissait bien physiquement, ses cheveux roux était à peine aux épaules et son visage était plus jeune. Ce qui changeais radicalement, c'était l'expression sur son visage. Elle qui était toujours si calme et sereine, elle avait l'air d'un animal traqué qui vient de se faire attraper. Elle était, de toute évidence, terrifiée et prête a sauter sur son attaquant si elle n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une insignifiante chance de s'échapper. Elle avait les doigts ensanglantés sur la partie gauche de son visage, cachant partiellement une blessure ouverte.

Le retournement de tête fut d'un synchronisme a couper le souffle. Chizu était debout, en face d'eux, à fixer lamentablement le sol comme si il pouvait l'avaler. Elle avait retiré son pansement, laissant apparaître sa peau, douce, fine, délicate, sans une seule imperfection. Elle leva lentement les yeux, pour en finir au plus vite. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle croisa le regard indescriptible de Gaara que le sang se mit a couler a flot de son visage, dessinant une croix parfaite sur sa joue.

Gaara prit une grande inspiration et prit la parole :

-On à la version officielle…peut on avoir la version de Chizuru?

Chizu, qui était repartit dans sa contemplation ô combien passionnante du plancher, fut étonnée de cette réaction. Elle risqua un nouveau regard dans sa direction et acquiesca doucement.

* * *

**Tatatannnnn! Tadam! Prochain chapitre : la version de Chizuru!**


End file.
